Dragon Mated
by TRikiD
Summary: Scenarios of DragonxFemReader lemons. DragonxFemReader requests only(dragons not in HTTYD are accepted).
1. Night Fury

Dragon Mated

Night Fury

You were gust a few years older than the few Viking teens on Berk, and though you would rather die than admit it out loud, you couldn't help but feel bad for the scrawniest teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, which was ironic considering he was the son of Stoick the Vast.

But shortly after he started rambling about shooting down a Night Fury dragon(which you totally didn't buy), you noticed how he disappeared into the woods one early morning, and he came back knife in hand with a horrified look on his face.

You were curious as to what the hell could've scared the teen so badly, so that night, you left the village with a bright torch and tracked Hiccup's trail from this morning.

But when you eventually came to a clearing with a large boulder, all you found were huge portions of dirt and grass dug and kicked up from their places, as if there was a bit of a struggle…and then you noticed the thick ropes and bolos all over the area, but they were cut.

 _This might explain the knife,_ you thought and leaned down to further examine the ropes, _but what the hell was he cutting the ropes for? The Night Fury can't ACTUALLY be real, can it?_

You grimaced at the slight thought that you started to believe in the Night Fury's existence, and shrugged as you stood back up and turned to leave…but just before you took another step, you heard a high-pitched roar echo throughout the forest, sending chills up your spine.

You whipped back around and waved your torch around to bring light to the surrounding darkness, and your legs suddenly acted against your brain, which told you to go back, and you started running deeper into the forest, towards the roars.

After a few minutes of running, you skidded to a halt when you nearly fell to what was certainly your death, as you stopped just in time on the edge of a rock ledge. You held your torch as far out as you could, and you could barely make out a huge cove that was maybe just about the size of half of Berk.

But in the blink of an eye, another shrill roar called out, and a massive black creature suddenly burst out in front of you, barely missing your torch. Time seemed to slow down for you, as the light of our torch illuminated the creature; you immediately realized it could only be the mythical black dragon Hiccup was talking about.

But before you could step back to avoid the dragon's claws, he suddenly grabbed you in a vice grip, and pulled you down with him; luckily though, you two didn't fall to your death, as the Night Fury quickly flipped around and glided to safety over a lake. Even though the landing was a tad rough, you only got away with a few scratches.

Though, a bit of outer pain was the least of your problems. YOU WERE NOW IN THE CLUTCHES OF THE LEGENDARY NIGHT FURY!

"Is this how I die?!" you shrieked as you curled up in the black dragon's tight grip around your torso. But you kept your eyes shut tight for a few moments and nothing happened, no pain came. You snapped your eyes open at the same time that the Night Fury suddenly dropped you on your back.

You had dropped you torch when you landed, and it was now out of reach, but the fading light was bright enough for you to see the piercing green eyes of the beast, as his pupils were as thin paper. You could also see as he bared his straight rows of sharp teeth, and he stared directly into your eyes as he towered over you.

"A-are you…going to k-k-kill m-me?" you stuttered as tears pricked at your eyes, even though you knew the dragon wouldn't understand you; you just spoke out of utter terror.

But for some reason, the dragon never bit you or clawed you to death like you were expecting…instead, he started rubbing his head against your torso while growling low which sounded like purring, very similar to that of a cat(Were cats around then? I have no idea. Just go with it).

"W-what…what a-are you doing?" you asked meekly, but the Night Fury suddenly licked your face with his extremely moist tongue, trailing a huge and gross trail of sticky saliva all over your chest, neck, and face. Some of it even got in your hair, much to your dismay.

"Ew, gross! Seriously, what are you doing?!" you snapped in disgust while trying to wipe the dragon saliva off, but it proved to be easier said than done with its thick content, and it might as well have been as thick as spoiled yak milk.

Suddenly, the beast started gently clawing at your tunic, pulling down on it as it desperately sniffed and licked at your bare neck. You started shivering and felt powerless, even as the dragon suddenly ripped through your tunic revealing your bare breasts('Cause I'm pretty sure Vikings didn't have bras then, but if they did, feel free to correct me!).

He started licking even harder at your nipples, as his warm breath somehow felt cold when it hit the saliva dripping down your chest, making you shiver harder. Despite how much you wanted him to, which honestly pissed you off, he never teasingly bit at your nipples, and just kept licking them like a giddy puppy dog(Again, I don't know if Vikings had these animals, so just go with it).

But after a few more arousing licks, the dragon suddenly stopped and stepped back, making your nipples perk as the saliva cooled to the nightly chill. The Night Fury was then bumping his nose into your crotch while growling and humming in desperation, as if trying to signal you that he wants something…and it pained you to admit it, but you knew exactly what he wanted, and you were ok with that…AND YOU WERE NOT OK WITH THAT!

Involuntarily, you sat up and started pulling down your pants, but they were tight enough to pull down on your underwear too, which you were ready to take off yet. But as soon as you reached to pull them back up, the black dragon suddenly plunged his muzzle back into your crotch, frantically licking at your womanhood.

It was now impossible now to tell if you were wet before he started licking there because your inner thighs and slit were now covered in thick dragon slobber. You couldn't even help yourself when you threw your head back, groaning in pleasure while grabbing the dragon's head with one hand and placing the other behind you for support.

He continued to plunge his thick tongue into you at an amazing speed, and you even started sticking your tongue out when he constantly hit your g-spot. But then he got REALLY desperate and started pushing you across the dirt, backing you up against a boulder, hard enough to actually bruise your back.

But you could barely feel the pain as the pleaser was just too overwhelming; though, that pleasure suddenly ended when he pulled his tongue out and shook his head. The Night Fury licked his lips as he stared into your eyes again, and you saw his slits go thin again.

And out of nowhere, he suddenly started walking on two legs while grabbing you and pinning you against the top of the boulder. You gasped in fright when you had no idea why he would do this…until you tilted your head and looked down.

Between the Night Fury's legs was a massive three foot long, red erection with thick veins and a pointed head, like that of a spear. You started hyperventilating when you realized the dragon was lining himself up with you, preparing to go in and do the deed.

You never really thought about it until now, but you started to wonder what sex with a dragon would be like. You were about to find out, as you were going to lose your virginity to the legendary Night Fury dragon.

You felt intense pain in your lower regions, as you swore you felt some fleshy spikes on his penis, and blood leaked as you were forced to stretch around the dragon's length. But it wasn't just painful for you; it hurt very badly for the Night Fury too, as you were not a dragon, but a human; so your vagina naturally hugged hum dangerously tighter than an average female dragon would.

But before you could get used to his length, the dragon's instincts kicked in, even if it still hurt for him too, and he started thrusting at speeds far too quick that any human should begin with, especially with this size inside.

But before long, you shrieked when pain quickly turned to pleasure again, and you wrapped your arms as far as you could around the dragon's torso, as he started to growl and pant lustfully; his tongue sticking out and more saliva dripped onto you, but you couldn't care less.

He then grabbed your waists tightly, digging his claws into your skin, and started thrusting at inhuman speeds, making you scream in delight.

"OH, FUCK!" you shouted at the top of your lungs when you finally came, and the dragon roared even louder than before and pumped into you one last time when he finally ejaculated, pushing on you and scraping your back against the rough exterior of the boulder.

So, that was sex with a dragon, a Night Fury to be exact. And honestly? You loved it, no matter how wrong it was, you would totally do it again; though, you regretted wishing that when the dragon suddenly started thrusting into you again, baring his teeth and threatening to bite you if you refused.

You knew you wanted this again, but not THIS soon; but then you remembered that he wasn't human, but a dragon, so his stamina would naturally be immensely greater than the average human male…as well as the amount of sperm he squirted into you, as you could feel Night Fury seed now leaking out of you and around his thick dragon dick from his first ejaculation.

This started to worry you, as even though it was unheard of and most likely impossible, you still didn't want to get pregnant. But you couldn't worry about that now. You're getting fucked by a dragon, so enjoy it.

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	2. Monstrous Nightmare

Monstrous Nightmare

Your job sucked, and you knew it. You had the responsibility of feeding the dragons in Berk's Battling Ring; it was your duty to keep the vicious beasts alive with disgusting dead fish.

You had to feed them twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. Most of the time(all the time, actually), you were alone to feed them because you were either up so early in the morning, or so late out at night that everyone was in their bed asleep by then.

But the worst part of your job was the one particular dragon you had to feed: the Monstrous Nightmare, the meanest of them all, so you always fed him last, and even fed him the least amount of fish just to spite him.

But one frigid morning, as the winter wind whipped and stung your cheeks while it snowed, you headed out to the ring to feed the beasts in your heaviest winter coat. But despite it being your thickest attire, you were still chilled to the bone.

"Vikings just HAD ta pick the North, huh? Why couldn't we just live in the South?!" you ranted on aloud as you carried five buckets full of fish, three hanging on one arm and two hanging on the other, as you carefully made your way into the net-covered arena.

You constantly sniffed to keep loose snot from dripping from your nose as you fed the first three dragons, and you reluctantly made your way to the middle cage, where HE lived.

That giant, red beast that always set itself on fire when you came around, and you were pretty sure he knew it made you mad and that he always did it on purpose.

And when you suddenly remembered that, you decided to change the schedule up a bit.

"Ya know what? You wanna be suck a dick ta me, I just won't feed you anymore," you scoffed loudly while pounding the two heavy wooden doors to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage, making sure he would hear you. And you instantly realized he heard you loud and clear when loud banging from the other side was heard, most likely him hurling his body against the doors. And you only laughed at how helpless he was.

So, to make him more upset, you managed to build a fire in the ring and cooked the fish that was meant for him over it; you needed something to warm you up anyway.

"Mmm! There's so much delicious fish, I don't know if I'm gonna be able ta eat it all by myself!" you called mockingly before taking another bite out of the smoking fish on a mettle rod.

Little did you know that you underestimated the red beast, and you just pulled the last straw.

Before just as soon as you finished the last of the fish, the doors to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage were suddenly thrown open, and spoke filled the air as raging fire burnt them from the inside, and out darted a huge red dragon that was completely engulfed in flames.

You quickly turned around and shakily started scooting back in fear, unable to take your eyes off of him; as the cold winds immediately started to douse most of the flames on his body, and his massive claws clicked against the stone while he was sniffing and searching for anymore food.

But as soon as he realized it was all gone, he immediately looked directly into your eyes with his demonic yellow ones, and he growled deeply as his forked tongue flicked like a snake's.

You finally found the strength in your legs again and made and attempt to run, but as soon as you started running for the exit, the Monstrous Nightmare roared and caught you in a single bound, pinning you down his left foot.

As he towered over you, razor sharp claws on both sides of your head and crimson wings unfolded, you could only lay flat on your back while quivering not just from the cold, but mostly in utter terror.

He then slowly leaned down, his tongue flicking against your right ear, sending more shivers down your spine as you turned your head away and closed you eyes tightly.

And even though you didn't know it yet, this Monstrous Nightmare wasn't planning on getting revenge by killing you—no, this revenge would be much sweeter.

As you continued to curl and clench your eyes shut in fear, you felt him remove his foot from you, which made you snap your eyes open; just in time to see him take a few step forward, and something fleshy poked you in the face.

It took you a few seconds, but you soon realized that it was his penis; a thick, bright red dick that reached over a foot long, and it had fleshy red spikes all over it, and it was wavy like the spines on his back. But as pointy as the small spikes were, they weren't as pointy as the head, with looked like the tip of a dagger.

You stared at his length for a moment before turning your head to see him literally looking back at you with a devious grin. And to make you understand, he suddenly opened his mouth, still looking you in the eyes, and quickly stuck out his forked tongue.

You really didn't want to, but you knew exactly what he wanted you to do…so, you reluctantly turned back around and gently grabbed his shaft, and you started licking and kissing the head.

The red dragon immediately started moaning and growling in pleasure, his tongue hanging out involuntarily. But then he suddenly thrust forward, plunging his length deep into your mouth, choking you and making you cough.

The fleshy spikes didn't hurt as bad as you thought they would, but they were certainly annoying, especially as he placed one wing against your back to push you farther; and he started thrusting even faster while panting.

You could only sit there and stare wide-eyed, holding his legs tightly as he continued to thrust.

But he soon came, and you once again nearly choked to death as the thick sperm traveled down your throat; and your swallows were so large, you could hear them. You spit him out and coughed, the bitter taste nearly making you throw up.

But when you inhaled and exhaled to calm yourself, you looked down and gasped to find that the large amount of sperm you swallowed distended your stomach, making you look like a nine month pregnant woman.

The Monstrous Nightmare then stepped over you and turned around, gently resting his head over your right shoulder, and he gently caressed your now bloated belly with his left wing. You smiled at him when you swore you saw him smiling, but he suddenly coiled his head back and rammed you hard enough to push you down onto your hands and knees(you were already on your knees the whole time, in case that wasn't clear).

The Monstrous Nightmare then started ripping at your pants with his razor sharp teeth and claws, effortlessly ripping off enough clothing to expose your dripping slit.

You stared back with fearful eyes, as he grinned back at you before pushing his head into your crotch, and his forked tongue gently started licking your clit, making you moan in delight.

And soon, you felt him bite your ass, as he tilted his head to the side, plunging his tongue deeper into you. you felt him flick his tongue like a snake again, and it felt amazing against your g-spot.

But just when you felt too close, he suddenly pulled away, leaving you empty and quite disappointed. And you remembered how cold it was outside, as you felt the dragon saliva on your womanhood and thighs started to freeze. And as you turned around to see why he stopped, he walked over you, towering over you once more; as you suddenly felt the tip of his penis brush against your slit.

And in the blink of an eye, the Monstrous Nightmare never gave you any warning, and suddenly thrust himself into you. You screamed at the pain, as you couldn't adjust to him quick enough; and he didn't wait much longer to start thrusting into you.

Your back arched as your screams quickly turned to moans, as your mouth was wide open and your tongue stuck out; you never knew it could feel this good, especially considering how much it hurt at first.

But now the impossible was happening; you were having sex with a dragon, and it felt absolutely wonderful. And it only got better from there, as you felt your orgasm nearing since you were so close the last time, and the red dragon was now thrusting at inhuman speeds by now.

Yeah, you were NEVER going back to fucking humans after this.

Before long, he thrust into you four more times, each deeper and pumping more searing hot semen into you than the last; and you clenched tightly around him as you came.

You didn't realize it until now, but you were no longer cold, despite the winter chills picking up. The fire of the Monstrous Nightmare and his warm semen was enough to keep you warm, as his thick seed poured out like spoiled yak milk.

The dragon was huffing just as badly as you, as he twisted his head to a point where he stared down at you, smiling sincerely; and you couldn't help but smile back up at him. But you smile soon turned to a devious grin when a brilliant idea popped into your head.

"Let's do that again." And soon enough, the Monstrous Nightmare grinned devilishly back down at you before grabbing your hips with his left wing and using the right for support, as he started fucking you again.

You were never cold for the rest of the winter. After all, who needs fire when you have Monstrous Nightmare seed?

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	3. Hideous Zippleback

Hideous Zippleback

Ever since you hit puberty, and you had to help your village fight dragons, you have been more sexually active than ever; mostly because of your secret fetish for dragons. You just couldn't stop thinking about how big they are, and how much greater their stamina must be.

One common dragon in particular always aroused you: the Hideous Zippleback; given the fact that it had two heads, you created the theory that it must also have two dicks, which only meant one thing: DOUBLE PENETRATION!

Sure, penetration was great, but double penetration would be so much better, and you wanted SO badly to get fucked by a Hideous Zippleback.

Little did you know that you would get your wish sooner than you expected.

One day, while out in the woods to gather firewood, you started thinking about the twins, Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt, and how lucky they are to have their own dragon. You would go get a dragon of your own, but you didn't know the firs thing about dragons, and you didn't want to throw away your dignity by asking the teenagers for help.

So, you were left to play with yourself every time you got aroused…which was happening again now. You then thanked yourself that you decided to make a firewood run alone, so you were alone and free to do what you wanted to please yourself.

But just when you dropped the wood, attempting to begin playing with yourself, a warbling roar suddenly filled the air and echoed throughout the forest. You gasped in fright and frantically glanced around to find the source of the roaring, hoping it wasn't anywhere near you, and that it didn't know where you were either.

But then you saw a large shadow wisp above the trees, casting a large shadow over you and making your eyes go wide with fear. It was a dragon, and you saw two heads.

You were honestly hoping it wasn't the twins' Zippleback, so that if you could somehow get his attention and tame him, he wouldn't have his master to worry.

And before you knew it, the same dragon that flew over a moment ago suddenly landed in front of you, both heads snaking around and observing you with four menacing yellow eyes.

"W-w-whoa, there…n-nice two-headed dragon…b-be a good boy, and please don't kill me!" you pleaded meekly when your knees suddenly gave our, and you started scooting back. But the Hideous Zippleback crept closer, towering over you when you were helplessly backed up against a large tree.

But as you curled up in defense and closed your eyes to prepare for the worse, you failed to notice that the left head tapped the other head's neck and motioned towards your crotch, where a dampness was already seeping through your pants. And upon realizing this, the two heads grinned hungrily at each other, confirming they were going to have quite the _meal_.

Suddenly, the left head used its fangs to rip at the tunic covering your chest while the other went to work on ripping off your pants. And before you could even uncover your arms from your face to see what they were doing, they suddenly ripped the cloth off, your breasts bouncing free and your wet womanhood was now exposed.

That two heads licked their lips hungrily with long forked tongues, and the left head started licking and biting your breast while the right head ate at your crotch. Both heads giving you great pleasure, making you moan and arch your back in delight.

The two-headed dragon started picking up his pace with their licking, making your insides twitch in response. But before you could get too close, the two heads suddenly pulled away, much to your dismay. He then grabbed you and pulled you close, as he flipped onto his back while turning you around to face his crotch. And what you saw next stunned you because it proved your theory to be correct.

Fully unsheathed between the Zippleback's legs were two throbbing red penises, each a whole twelve inches long and spiked at the head like the spikes on the tips of his tails. You then looked back to find both heads wearing devious grin, as their eyes motioned towards the two dicks.

You instantly got the hint, and you grabbed the right(your right)penis in one hand, and began kissing and licking the head of the left one(your left). As soon as you started rubbing the right penis and took the left in your mouth, he started growling in pleasure, the eyes in the left head rolling back and his tongue sticking out while the right head once again plunged his tongue into your pussy.

You couldn't focus on him anymore with the pleasure too overwhelming, as you pulled the left penis out of your mouth to huff and moan loudly, and you couldn't control yourself.

His licking was even hungrier than the first time, so you almost immediately climaxed soon afterwards; your vagina clenched tightly around his tongue, as he lapped up your juices. But even though you already climaxed, both you and the two-headed dragon were still in for a hell of a ride.

The Hideous Zippleback wasn't done yet, so he took you in his claws once more and turned you around. Your slit was now hovering over his two penises, and even though you guessed it would be impossible, you wanted it so badly that you were going to make it work.

You grabbed both penises and pushed them as close together as possible while slowly lowering yourself onto them. But then the impossible happened: you never felt any pain at all. Despite being a virgin, nothing hurt as you stretched around the two dicks. It was as if you were ready for this experience your whole life(technically, since puberty).

You and both heads were now a huffing mess, as the pleasure was too much but also not enough. So, before warning him, you desperately started bouncing up and down on the two shafts. But he couldn't take it anymore either, so he grabbed your hips viciously and started thrusting up into you, making you shriek uncontrollably.

Eventually, your met perfectly with each thrust, and you could feel him so deep inside that you felt a second climax quickly approaching. And you honestly didn't think you could cum a second time so quickly, but you were immediately proven wrong when you suddenly came.

And when more of your juices leaked out and you clenched tightly around him, the Zippleback couldn't hold back anymore, as he raised his hips one last time to ejaculate into you. You felt each pump of warm semen inside you, and it was so thick that it instantly started seeping out around the two red dicks.

"Thank you…so much…" you huffed while only having enough energy to look the dragon in the eyes with just one, but then you thought you'd challenge yourself and the two-headed dragon, "can a two-dick dragon manage a second round?"

He didn't even need to answer, as both heads grinned at you evilly and growled lustfully, as he grabbed your waists again and started thrusting up into you again.

If you were to die now, you could totally go happy, knowing that you finally achieved your dream of getting fucked by a Hideous Zippleback.

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	4. Deadly Nadder

Deadly Nadder

It was just like any other night on Berk; fighting vicious dragons to defend the older or younger Vikings who couldn't fight yet, and the live stock that scampered in all directions because they were scared out of their little wits.

You battled the beasts with your trusty axe, and you didn't even realize it, but you had been fighting all night. The sun was rising by the time, and you unfortunately missed the "dramatic event" when Hiccup shot down the so-called mystical Night Fury.

Yeah, right.

But anyway, you weren't around for that; instead, you chased after a Deadly Nadder after he swooped in and literally stole a rescued sheep from your grasp after carrying out of a barn that was ironically set aflame by the same Nadder.

And as the dim light of the slowly-rising morning sun lit your way, you eventually found yourself in the middle of a dense and foggy forest. You didn't deny it, you weren't the best hunter or tracker, so you were as good as lost as far as you knew.

"Dammit!" you hissed, cursing the Nadder with a hiss, as you looked around and realized you couldn't get your bearings with the fog. Though, you may have sucked at tracking, you were certainly a good survivalist, and you instantly got the idea to climb a tree to get a bird's eye view.

So, to make the climb safer, you dropped your axe at the base of the tallest tree you could find, and effortlessly started climbing up from branch to branch. And the higher you climbed, the smaller the limbs became, as they were almost as small as mere twigs when you reached the very top.

"There you are," you sighed in relief when you looked to the east, and you had to shield your eyes from the light of dawn to find Berk in the distance. But as you memorized the direction in your mind…

SNAP!

The branch you were standing on couldn't hold you any longer and suddenly gave out from underneath you; plummeting to your certain death, you screamed in terror as you hit many branches on the way down, bruising your arms, legs, and back.

The edges also ripped up your clothes a bit, mostly at the joints, but one sharp branch unfortunately caught your skirt; effortlessly ripping it and exposing your thighs and underwear.

But as bad as it all seemed, you were fortunately spared a fallen death when you landed on two branches, your arms and knees getting spread apart when they broke your fall. And you suddenly blushed when you felt a little breeze against your inner thighs, as you "lower regions" were also facing away from the tree and out to the forest.

At least the branches were only a yard or two from the ground, so it would be smooth climbing from here. But as soon as you sighed and prepared to flip yourself over, a loud THUD and WHOOSH caught your attention, and your eyes popped wide when you saw the same Deadly Nadder, that nabbed the sheep from your earlier, now standing right there.

He was very tall, easily towering over you, and his light blue scales shimmered in the light of dawn, as he turned his head from side to side to observe you with curious yellow eyes.

Without your axe, you had no way to defend yourself, and too frozen in fear to move, you just hung there in the branches; your inner thighs and womanhood, which was luckily still hidden by your underwear, still exposed to the beast.

What terrified you the most was that you read in the Book of Dragons that Deadly Nadder breathed the hottest fire in the dragon world, which meant that at any moment, this Nadder could burn you to death at will.

But as you waited for what seemed like another certain death, he never burnt you, bit you, clawed you, nothing; he just continued to stare at you with wide eyes, and his gaze constantly kept drifting down to your thighs.

He then snorted before pushing his nose into your inner thighs, smelling you through your underwear. His breath sent many shivers down your back, but it would be nothing compared to what he was about to do next. That being stick his tongue out, and licking your inner thighs, even attempting to push his tongue through the cloth covering your slit.

You unwillingly started huffing at the new sense of shame and pleasure, as you stared directly at him, but his eyes were still fixed on your hidden flower. But he soon realized he was getting nowhere with the cloth in the way, so he suddenly grabbed them in his teeth and effortlessly ripped them off, tossing them into the forest afterwards.

When he turned back to face your flower, he realized it might not have just been his tongue that dampened your underwear when he saw juices caused by arousal now dripping from you.

The Nadder looked into your eyes for a mere second before burying his nose between your legs again, and he immediately forced his long tongue inside, making you shriek in delight. You involuntarily started bucking your hips, as he hungrily ate you out.

But when you eventually heard the dragon growling lustfully, a simply question popped into your head: why would he be doing this? So, you found the strength in your neck to look at him, as your head had been tilted back before; and after skimming him, you gasped when you found the reason for his playfulness.

Hanging between the Deadly Nadder's legs was an erect one foot-long blue penis with fleshy spikes all around the pointed head, pointed like his dart-filled tail. And as you stared at his shaft in amazement and fear, he suddenly grabbed you with his right foot and pulled you out of the tree, his long claws wrapped tightly around you.

He stopped licking when you pulled you close, and he straightened his back to a point when he was even taller while pulling you close and lining you up above his throbbing dick.

And before you realized what was going, you suddenly felt him slowly forcing you onto his dick, which surprised you since he was using his right foot to force you onto him, and he used the left to stand.

But that was the least of your concern right now, as he was soon all the way in you, both of you huffing and grunting in pain; though the pain seemed to fade away much quicker for the Nadder than for you. Because as soon as his instincts took over, he forcefully began thrusting you up and down on his shaft with his foot.

You cried out as you stretched around his size, which was obviously much greater than the average human male. You never really thought about what it would be like to fuck a dragon, but here you are now. Fucking a dragon…well, it's kinda the other way around.

And as impossible as it seemed, the intense pain soon turned to intense pleasure when he started thrusting faster, making you hug him tightly and stick out your tongue.

But just before you felt you were getting close, he suddenly stopped, making you cry in disappointment. You wanted more. But he then plopped down onto his back, now grabbing you with his other foot and tightening his grip even more.

And with the extra strength and less energy needed to stand, he started thrusting you again, both feet providing more energy to thrust you up and down so much harder and faster.

Before long, the knot in your stomach suddenly untied, and the Nadder suddenly came too when you clenched around him even tighter; his pumps of semen were loud enough for you to hear, and you discovered something ironic about the Deadly Nadder.

You heard that they breathed the hottest fire out of all dragons, and the sperm he squirted into had to be the hottest thing you've ever felt, even hotter than fire!

So, not only did Deadly Nadders have the hottest fire, but the hottest sperm too. Ya learn somethin' new everyday!

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	5. Gronckle

Gronckle

You immediately fell in love with the adorable Gronkle dragons after the dragons moved into Berk, and you even tamed a Gronkle of your very own. Now, you two were the best of friends, and you would always take slow and relaxing flights(since Gronkles are obviously chunkier and not really known for speed).

But one spring morning, when the air was crisp and the birds and the bees were "getting together", being that time of the year and all, you were going to be in for a much different ride on your Gronkle.

You had completely forgotten about it, but it was mating season for most dragons this time of year; and you had yet to realize it, but you were in danger now that you were alone in the skies on your dragon.

But you knew something was off when your dragon suddenly stopped in midair when you never told him to, and he just hovered for many silent moments.

"Hey, you ok, Bud(yes, that's your dragon's name. deal with it)?" you asked softly as you reached a hand out to pet the top of his head, but then he suddenly whipped his head around, staring into your eyes with fierce yellow ones, and his pupils were thin black slits.

You've never seen his eyes like this, so you were terrified because you had no idea what they meant or what to do. He suddenly reached back and grabbed your tunic in his teeth, ripping you from his back, and you were now hanging hundreds of feet up from his teeth.

If he were to suddenly drop you on purpose, or if you were to accidentally slip, you would most likely fall to your death. But little did you know that Bud was way too determined to let that happen, for he had something MUCH different planned for you.

Bud then threw you up into the air and caught you in his mouth, keeping his mouth open by a crack so you could still breathe and so that he didn't bite you; you've never really looked deep into Bud's mouth, so you never realized how large it was on the inside, which surprised you.

But before you could explore his mouth even more, his plump tongue suddenly slithered itself up underneath your shirt, licking your breasts and slathering them in thick saliva.

Your back arched and you cried in out in pleasure, your nipples instantly hardening to his hungry yet gentle licking. And you couldn't tell if it was you or Bud's saliva, but you felt a warm dampness between your legs, but you definitely couldn't deny that you were getting aroused by this.

But Bud soon stopped licking your breasts, much to your dismay, and his tongue suddenly slithered its way up into your kilt, where it met the underwear that was blocking its way to your womanhood. So, Bud quickly pulled down your underwear with his tongue, and pushed the thick and bumpy muscle deep into your slit.

Your back arched once more, and you were gasping loudly in delight of the overwhelming pleasure. Unbeknownst to you, Bud was only lubricating you up for the real fun.

The said Gronkle eventually pulled his tongue out, and he then reached into his mouth and pulled you out, the winds from the high altitude freezing the dragon slobber covering your entire body and making you shiver.

Bud then pulled you close and adjusted himself until his was vertically hovering instead of his belly facing downward, but you suddenly felt something poke your crotch. And when you glanced down to see what it was, you gasped and your eyes went wide.

Erected between the Gronkle's legs was a throbbing dark brown penis that was ten inches long, and it was very fat and bumpy, much like his body.

You stared at Bud's penis and then back up into his eyes, which the pupils were still slits but they were also now filled with intense lust. And he suddenly couldn't control his lust anymore when he forced you onto his shaft, drawing more and more blood as you stretched around him too quickly, practically ripping you.

Salty tears burned your eyes as you cried from the pain, and you cringed when Bud eventually grabbed you in his claws and started moving you up and down his dick himself. He started huffing and stuck out his tongue in delight, his head tilting and his eyes rolling back into his head as well.

"Sh-shiiiit…it hurts…" you grunted in pain, placing your palms flat against his chest for support and tried to take your focus off of it all, but it was easier said than done.

But before you knew it, the Gronkle grabbed you tighter and his wings were somehow beating even faster, as he thrust you and down on his shaft harder. And you soon realized the impossible was happening when the in your vagina pain soon turned to pleasure, and you involuntarily stuck your tongue out and hugged Bud's chest tightly.

It wasn't long before you and Bud somehow climaxed at the same time, your fold clenching tight enough around him to drive him off the edge and finally make him cum; his abnormally large quantities of sperm ejaculating into you were enough to slightly bloat your stomach, making you look pregnant.

And as Bud continued to hover, and you just sat on his shaft, sperm leaking out and dripping down to the ground far, far below, you huffed and looked up at him. The Gronkle started down at you, his tongue still sticking out, and his eyes were no longer slits, but now the adorable big pupils they usually were. He stared down at you sincerely and apologetically, as if to say he was sorry.

"Hey, it's ok, Bud. I forgive you. You couldn't control yourself," you softly reassured while petting his chin, which he growled softly at, sounding more like a purr, and then you added, "besides, you're the best dragon ANY girl could ever have. I love you, Bud."

Then, as if to say he loved you to, Bud lovingly licked your face like a puppy. No matter what he did, you just couldn't stay mad at him.

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	6. Timberjack

Timberjack

Winters on Berk were usually pretty harsh, but this one in particular was worse because the dragons were attacking more recently; mot houses were burnt down, and the majority of the live stock was either killed or carried off…or killed before getting carried off.

But you personally thought it sucked because you're family's house was still standing and in one peace, but since you were the oldest sibling, you were given the heavy lifting job of chopping down trees and gathering firewood.

One snowy and chilly morning, you wore your thickest coat and brought your axe with you to begin tree chopping, you just couldn't shake the suspicious feeling that something, anything would go wrong today.

So, you were as careful as possible when cutting down trees, making sure not to slash yourself with the axe and to stay out of the trees' paths when they fell. But nothing could calm you down.

Suddenly, you turned when you heard wood snap, and you found the source of the snapping was a giant tree suddenly falling…but you never cut it down, you weren't even anywhere near it.

Either it fell on its own from old age, or something else cut it down. But who or what else that could cut down such a large tree would be out here?

The thought of some stranger out here with you sent chills down your spine, and not with the help from the cold. You picked up your axe and raised it to prepare to slash at anything that approached too quickly, glancing around quickly and fearfully.

But then another loud sound suddenly filled the air, a thunderous roar in which you instantly knew only one creature could make: a dragon. You weren't very educated in dragons, so you had no idea which one it could be…but you were still pretty sure any one of them meant death!

The sound of the loud whooshing of wing, thunderous roaring, and cutting down more trees suddenly landed, as it gracefully glided in front of you. The dragon stood at over eleven feet tall, shimmering amber scales, and his wingspan was absolutely massive.

You think you've heard of this dragon somewhere before…the Timberjack? Wait a minute, the Timberjack?! This wasn't good! You may not have been THAT well educated in dragons, but you were smart enough to remember that a Timberjack's wings were sharp enough to slice through full-grown trees.

Yeah, you were pretty sure you were utterly fucked…but ironically not in the same way the dragon knew you were.

You suddenly lost feeling in your knees, and you fell to your back and began scooting back in the snow to get away from this beast. But unfortunately, you found yourself back up against a huge tree, and you were cornered when the dragon crept closer and towered over you.

But when you expected the huge Timberjack to end your life and simply bite your head off, he never did…instead, he suddenly began licking your face with a long, slimy, black, and snake-like tongue. And as soon as your face was covered in dragon slobber, he slid his tongue down your tunic and between your breasts.

You gasped when he started licking them, your back arching and your nipples involuntarily becoming harder; though, he didn't seem to need to salivate your chest for long since his tongue was long and wet enough to dampen your whole chest, and without even removing your tunic.

When he was satisfied with tasting your breasts, the Timberjack pulled his head back and ginned lustfully down at your crotch. After getting your nipples licked by a dragon, you weren't sure if you would ever be able to stop yourself…so you reluctantly pulled your pants down enough to slip two fingers inside.

But you also slipped them down far enough for the Timberjack to suddenly shove his snake-like tongue into your slit. Your back arched even harder, and you screamed in pleasure as his tongue was practically whipping at your insides.

You willingly started bucking your hips against the rhythm of his tongue, and you even grabbed one of his horns tightly to pull him closer and push him deeper, which it worked. You could now feel the tip brushing against your womb, creating an aching not in your stomach that needed to be released so badly!

And it certainly wasn't long before you climaxed, and it was so intense as the dragon lapped up your juices hungrily. After drinking enough, the Timberjack pulled his tongue out of your slit, licking his lips slowly while staring down at you lustfully.

He purred, as if he were ashamed, and looked down; you followed his gaze, and it was certainly a sight to behold. Stiff at the base where the dragon's torso and tale met was a pitch black penis, that stretched to three feet long, and it looked like a pointed rod.

You then realized why the Timberjack sounded ashamed; he couldn't control himself, but he needed you so badly. But honestly, after treating you so well and making you feel so good, how could you not return the favor?

You smiled sincerely up at the dragon while gently grabbing the middle of his shaft, making his snort in surprise, especially as you carefully guided him to your entrance.

He once again couldn't control himself because as soon as his tip was brushing up against your slit, he shoved his entire length inside of you. You felt yourself being torn apart by his huge length, and blood leaked out as it ripped at your virgin walls.

But the Timberjack didn't wait long enough for you to adjust, and he started pushing himself deeper inside by pushing you up against the tree. You were then trapped between a tree and a dragon, as he wrapped his huge wings around the tree and thrust into you desperately.

Your eyes rolled back and your tongue stuck out, as you were being fucked by a Timberjack, and unlike his razor sharp wings, his dick was quite fleshy and soft; and even though you knew his entire three foot length was deep inside you, pain quickly turned to unimaginable pleasure.

Gravity really helped since it lowered you deeper and deeper into his dick with each thrust, and you wrapped your arms behind your back to let him do all the work, making it feel so much better.

He then rammed you even further up the tree at desperate speeds, and you were literally bouncing with each thrust, as his wings cut deeper into the tree to push himself deeper into you.

In fact, he was so deep inside, his tip began to poke you up through your womb and create a little bump in your belly each time. And with each sharp poke, you felt yourself getting closer and closer.

As soon as you climaxed and your walls tightened around the Timberjack's shaft, he immediately came too, squirting quantities of sperm large enough to distend your stomach and make you appear pregnant.

The Timberjack may have wings sharp enough to cut through trees, but he had the slimiest and softest penis you had ever had the joy of being fucked by.

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	7. Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder

Monstrous Nightmare and Deadly Nadder

Cleaning the dragon stables. The best job ANY teenager could ask for.

Yeah, right!

You wish you were out there, flying on a dragon of your own over Berk and many more unknown lands yet to be discovered, but you were stuck in the stables, cleaning out unnaturally large piles of dragon manure because the chief said so.

"Hiccup's no chief of mine," you growled, as just the thought of someone barely a few years older than you got to tell you what to do. Just because you were the only teen left available to clean the stables after the attack of Drago's Bewilderbeast, didn't mean Hiccup could just make you do something you didn't enjoy in the least.

Seriously, the day you find something to enjoy about this job will be the day boars fly.

Suddenly, you heard shrieking and roaring that sounded like that of a dragon, which was strange because the dragons were all moved of temporarily to make cleaning easier. You grasped your manure shovel tighter, and followed the peculiar noise.

You swore you heard what sounded like moaning and grunting between the roars, only peaking your curiosity even more. And when you peaked into the stall you hear the noises coming from, you cringed at the most…"unique" scene you've ever laid your eyes on.

Inside the large stall were two male dragons, one Monstrous Nightmare and one Deadly Nadder, and the Monstrous Nightmare was literally getting pounded in the ass doggie style by the Deadly Nadder. The Nadder seemed to by enjoying it more, as his tongue was out and his eyes were rolled back, but the Nightmare continued to growl and glare at nothing in particular for being on the bottom.

You could tell both dragons were horny as hell, for both dicks were throbbing and dripping with precum. And as soon as the Nadder came in the Nightmare's ass, the angry red dragon roared and pulled away, finally having enough of not being the dominant one.

When the Nightmare was done snapping at the Nadder, he whipped his head around and his eyes landed right on you. The Nadder immediately followed the Nightmare's gaze, and you quivered in terror when both males grinned down at you.

You've never had to confront dragons on your own, so you had no idea what to do other than defend yourself. You threw your shovel at the Monstrous Nightmare when he started approaching, only for him to snatch it up in his mouth and break it to little bits with one snap of his jaws.

You weren't scared of the fact that you now didn't have anything to defend yourself with against murderous dragons since dragons didn't raid and invade anymore; you were scared of the fact that you didn't have anything to defend yourself with against these two desperate males in heat.

You could already tell long before that dragons were starting to go into mating season, you just wish you could've been reminded under better circumstances.

Unfortunately, you weren't so lucky when the Nadder suddenly sprinted up to you, carefully grabbing you up by the collar of your tunic and effortlessly ripping it. When you dropped to the ground on your back, the spiked blue dragon went to work on licking and biting your now bare breasts.

As your nipples perked and your back arched, the Nadder quickly grew hungrier for you, so he went to go down and pull your pants off. But as soon as he tried, the Nightmare finally stepped in and growled at him to step off. The Nadder reluctantly complied and let the red male pull down your pants and underwear; your bare body was now exposed, and both males went to enjoy their fleshy treat.

The Nadder went back to tenderly licking your breasts while the Nightmare immediately plunged his forked tongue into your slit, and it was enough to make you cry out, but not in pain—in pleasure.

Yes, despite how wrong it was, it was undeniably pleasurable, that continued to grow more intense as the males' grew desperate with their licking. But they soon became too desperate, especially the Nadder when he suddenly pulled away from your chest and sat down on his haunches like a bird; the blue male then brought a wing to the back of your head and pushed you up to his still throbbing penis.

Before you knew it, he forced his entire two length shaft into your mouth, muffling your fearful cries that used to be out of pleasure. But as the pleasure grew for the Nadder, he suddenly stood up again, grabbing you up in the claws of one foot, and the Nightmare followed your body all the way up to keep thrusting his tongue deep inside.

Out of nowhere, the Nadder suddenly plopped down onto his back and angled his foot to brush your ass against the tip of his erection. And with one swift movement, he forced himself into your ass, and you immediately felt like you were being ripped apart down there.

The Nadder grunted in pain as well, as you were way tighter than anything he's ever fucked. And your luck only continued to run out not only when the Nadder started thrusting up into you, but also when the Nightmare suddenly stepped over you and the other male and lined up his three foot erection up to your dripping womanhood.

And just as quickly as the Nadder forced himself into your anus, the Nightmare instantly forced himself into your vagina, tearing at your virgin walls and making you bleed.

The Nightmare didn't wait as long as the Nadder to start thrusting, as his heat was too intense to let him adjust, and he started thrusting speeds even faster than the Nadder.

But just like before, the pain and shame turned to irresistible pleasure, and you couldn't help but place your palms firmly on the Nadder's chest to help you grind against their out-of-sync thrusts. Your head was thrown back, your eyes couldn't focus when they were blurred by the pleasure, and you smiled a huge smile with your tongue sticking out.

And before long, both males grabbed you tightly as they unloaded numerous pumps of semen into your two holes, and you couldn't help but cum at the same time too when you felt the hot liquid fill your insides.

Ok, so maybe boars weren't flying just yet, but you certainly found something to like about cleaning the stables.

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	8. Stormcutter

Stormcutter

Cloudjumper was just a miracle to you.

Not only is he the dragon of the merciful Valka, but he also saved you from being molested by some old men in your village, and the surprising fact was that he saved you on your own, without the command of Valka.

He was your hero, and he taught you that dragons aren't really vicious monsters bred to do nothing but kill, but that that they are creatures with hearts and feelings and families, just like humans.

When the Stormcutter rescued you, he brought you to the nest of his Bewilderbeast, where Valka took you in and made her your apprentice. You quickly took a liking to all the dragons there, but your favorite was, undoubtedly, Cloudjumper.

He wasn't your dragon, but you loved him to the bottom of your heart and would love to have him as your own. But you also owed Valka, and you really liked her too, so you let her keep her dragon.

Occasionally, though, she was nice enough to let you ride of Cloudjumper with her since he was the only dragon you had trusted enough to ride so far. But any other way, you really cared about Cloudjumper, and you wished he would give you some kind of sign that he really cared about you, which would've explained why he rescued you on his own.

This thought was on your mind again one night, as you headed into the makeshift kitchen to grab something to eat and ease your mind. And as you pulled a dead fish from a basket and placed it flat on the counter to begin chopping it, you couldn't but feel like there were some very powerful eyes just staring at you.

Being nearly molested one time, you really dreaded the feeling of being stalked, and you began to tremble and you were too scared to even turn around. It could have just been a dragon, but you swore all of them were fast asleep when you walked into the kitchen.

And the easy-going dragons here loved their sleep; the only things that could usually wake them up were food, Valka, or the Bewilderbeast. So, who or what could it be?

But just before you could have a heart attack, a gentle claw was placed on your left shoulder and turned you around, only to reveal a large-eyed and curious Cloudjumper.

"Oh, Cloudjumper, it's just you," you sighed in relief, and giggled nervously up at the large dragon, "You kinda scared me…heh…"

Suddenly, the Stormcutter leaned down and licked you slowly from your torso and all the way up to your head. The thick slobber covered your entire front and even made your hair stand up like molded clay.

As warm and comfortable as it was, the slobber and the fact that the dragon just licked you out of the blue truly freaked you out, so you tried to wipe the drool off and gave Cloudjumper and questioning look.

The Stormcutter only responded after sitting on his haunches and his stare remained locked on you for many awkward moments, and the silence was soon killing you.

"Cloudjumper, I love you!"

The words just came out, you literally somehow just had no control. You could tell the dragon probably understood when he blinked and tilted his head, immediately making you slap your hand over your mouth in regret.

But the dragon seemed to…smile? And he leaned down and looked at you sincerely, cooing while rubbing his head again you like a feline. Suddenly, he slinked onto his back, and it looked pretty cute to you…that is, until he suddenly scooted close to you, and his long tongue reached up between your thighs, stroking your slit.

You normally dressed in a thin white gown for bed, and that's all you brought when you went to the kitchen, so Cloudjumper had clear access to your folds. And as the dragon flicked his tongue, you couldn't help but moan and bite your lip, as well as spread your legs to allow him better entrance, and you kept gasping each time he pushed deeper.

Soon, he scooted his up underneath you, lifting you up into his neck on your hands and knees, and he hungrily plunged his tongue inside and began breathing heavily when he tasted your sweetness.

When he tilted his head, he grew deeper and deeper, and his thrusts grew even harder, and all you could do was continue to moan. You weren't sure before, but maybe you really loved the Stormcutter this way. It certainly felt too good to deny it now.

But eventually, you did notice the elephant in the room: the erection between Cloudjumper's legs. It was a full three feet long with the same bronze color as the rest of his body, and fleshy red spikes, very similar to the crest on his head, on his penis' head.

When he realized you noticed his erection, Cloudjumper shamefully pulled his head back, and he couldn't even look into your eyes when you turned to look back at him. He was ashamed that he wanted this, but being a creature with such instincts, you couldn't really blame him since he couldn't control himself.

Creatures like him just can't resist the call of nature, and you were mad at him for that. In the very least, you had to help him. And so, you did; you crawled across his chest and crabbed his shaft, sitting up on your knees to get level with the head and aligned it with your lips.

When you began kissing and licking, you could hear Cloudjumper begin to grunt and moan in pleasure. His breathing was especially loud and raspy when you suddenly took the length into you mouth, only able to get one of the three foot shaft inside without choking.

But even a whole foot was enough for Cloudjumper, as he threw his head back and stuck out his tongue. You began bobbing slowly, licking roughly around the head each time you came up, which drove the Stormcutter mad.

He soon couldn't take it anymore and just began backing upwards, shoving another six inches down your throat, making it a total of eighteen inches now past your lips.

His bucking was faster, and you moaned out in delight too as you let him ride out his eventual climax. Each pump was large and loud, and each swallow slightly distended your stomach even more.

His semen was salty and delicious, and you licked your lips to get every last drop before turning on his stomach to face him again. He was weakened from the orgasm, you could tell from the fact that he was trying to lean his head back up but couldn't, and his tongue was still out while only one eye could managed to open to look back up at you.

But after a few moments of just sitting there and breathing heavily, you felt something poke your back. When you turned to see what it was, you found that his penis had hardened again; his face may have said he was done, but his erection definitely said otherwise.

You haven't cum yet anyway, so you should just finish it.

You crawled backwards and brushed against your entrance, grinding hard against him while moaning. You grabbed his shaft tightly to rub against him harder and faster, making him lean up to get a better look at his penis rubbing against your vagina.

But you knew this wasn't going to be real fun, not if you didn't go further, so you stopped grinding and aligned your entrance above his shaft. You then slowly lowered onto him, his wide dick quickly filling you and your walls hugging him tightly.

Both of you were in intense pain at first, as blood from your now torn virgin walls leaked down around his cock, but like all sex, even first times, pain faded into pleasure, and you started riding him slowly.

For now, only two of his three foot length was inside, and it was already pleasurable enough for you, but instinct really kicked in for Cloudjumper when he couldn't take it anymore and just rammed the rest of himself up into you.

You didn't even think it was possible for him to go any deeper, but you were being proven wrong when he took over when rapid upward thrusts. He used one wing to support himself to lean up, and the other was holding you down by your shoulder to help push himself even deeper.

You knew you were getting close, both of you, and you both looked directly into each others eyes.

"I LOVE YOU!" you screamed, not caring if it awoke Valka or the other dragons and you swore you heard Cloudjumper try to say the same thing with a high-pitched roar, as he thrust into you one last time.

As both your backs arched and heads were thrown back, he pumped even larger and hotter amounts of sperm into you, making your stomach bloat even more when filling your womb.

You knew you loved Cloudjumper, and now you know he truly loves you too. He didn't need his rider to tell him that.

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	9. Skrill and Terrible Terror

Skrill and Terrible Terror

 _You were flying through a bright blue and cloudless sky, but something about this was still off. You had no idea how you got up here, which terrified you._

 _But out of nowhere, a flash of lightning danced across the sky, followed by dark grey clouds filling the sky. The lightning certainly scared you, and you nearly jumped out of your seat when a loud crack of thunder came after._

 _Wait a minute…what were you sitting on?_

 _You soon found out when a huge and spiked heard rose forward, and you shrieked when the head turned and bared his teeth, and you finally realized you were sitting on a fucking Skrill!_

You were dreaming, but like all lucid dreams, you never knew that. And you were slightly fidgeting and mumbling in your sleep, quivering when you thought you were on a Skrill when you were really only lying in bed at night.

There was a little secret in your house that you never knew about…actually, it was four little secrets. Four male Terrible Terrors nested up in your roof, and not just because of the warm shelter—but mostly because of you. You slept in a thin white gown and underwear every night and nothing else, and there was nothing else the little dragons loved more.

They enjoyed themselves whenever they got the chance, and tonight was another perfect opportunity.

 _In your dream, you didn't know whether to jump off or stay on the Skrill, as he could kill at any given moment and you literally couldn't see the ground below you were so high up._

 _The Skrill suddenly thrust forward, making you gasp and wrap your arms tightly around his neck to stay on. But you realized he wasn't starting to fly any faster when he turned his head and grinned back evilly at you while making a growling noise that literally sounded like laughter._

 _But as if that wasn't surprising enough, the dragon suddenly stopped flapping his wings but he was STILL flying! You had no idea how or why, but the Skrill just continued to float in midair, and he suddenly flew jerked back without you, leaving you floating as well._

 _As of now, not a single damn thing made sense to you, and you really wanted some answers when your head started hurting while trying to wrap around everything._

 _But you thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the electrical dragon lunged forward with his talons fully extended, and he grabbed your ankles in a vice grip with them, spreading them against your will._

 _The Skrill curled up as much as he could to bring your crotch up to his mouth, and while you struggled in his grasp, he rubbed his nose against your crotch, which you realized was now completely bare for some reason, and he shoved hid thick black tongue into your womanhood._

In reality, the four Terrible Terrors had already thrown your blanket off your bed, as well as your underwear, and they pulled your gown all the way up to your shoulders. It was lucky for them that you were currently lying flat on your back and that you were a heavy sleeper, so they were easily able to make you completely bare.

And as they all stared hungrily at your still and naked body, but three of them stepped back to let the slightly larger and red male get closer. The red one was the leader, and the leader always got first dibs.

This time, he wanted to begin with your clit, as he licked his lips when he nuzzled his head between your thighs, and he wasted no time in teasing your clit with his little pink and very slimy tongue, obviously stimulating pleasure for you when you started moaning in your sleep.

The other three males, which were all green, made sure to stay away from your crotch while their leader feasted, but they also couldn't help but get very aroused by this.

 _The Skrill viciously pushed his tongue into your womanhood, reaching far enough to bump your cervix. Each thrust made you arch your back and gasp in delight, as you blushed madly and covered your face in shame._

 _You don't recall having a dream like this; though, you also rarely remember your dreams after waking up. But with how good this is feeling, you were actually starting to hope you'll remember this one._

The other Terrible Terrors couldn't take it anymore, they just had to get a piece of you too. They were luckily able to please themselves without upsetting their leader. Two of them started sucking on and licking your breast while the other crawled on top of your head and stuck his five inch pink erection into your mouth, and he wasted no time in thrusting into your wet cave.

The red Terrible Terror was definitely getting quite aroused too, as a seven inch red dick was soon throbbing between his legs. So, while the one on your head pleased himself by molesting your mouth, and the other two played with your breasts while stroking their shafts, the leader grabbed your hips and stood on his back legs, forcing his penis right into your slit.

He especially loved it when you noticeably jerked and moaned out subconsciously.

 _Meanwhile, the Skrill had finished eating you out when you were close, leaving you unsatisfied. But you wouldn't be displeased for much longer when he still held your ankles in his claws, and he wrapped his huge wings around you to force you onto his penis._

 _It was a two foot long dark purple shaft with thick veins and fleshy spines on the tip, just like the ones on his head. Of course, it hurt immensely when it entered you, but the Skrill never held back and just started ramming you._

 _And as unlikely as it seemed, you quickly began to enjoy it too, and you hugged him tightly to help him go much deeper._

The red Terrible Terror was desperately clawing one back leg at your thighs to get as deep as he could, and he pumped into you at a surprising speed for a little guy. And he was becoming more and more desperate when he was nearing his climax, as well as the other three.

And it wasn't long before they all came, ejaculating either in your mouth, on your face, on your chest, or in your vagina. And even though he was still a small breed, the alpha Terror certainly squirted a large amount into you. But you still didn't wake up.

 _You were still enjoying your realistic, erotic dream of sex with a Skrill, as electricity was flashing between your sexes the faster his thrusting became. It was almost as it he was hammering you at lighting speed._

 _And before long, his lightning speed slowed greatly when he finally climaxed, pumping load after load of literally shocking semen into you, and ever bloating your stomach quite a bit._

When you finally came from your dream, the group of Terrible Terrors felt good about their work, and they quickly left to hide up in your roof and wait for another erotic time with you.

You always noticed how sticky your skin felt after waking up from a long night of sleep or even a short nap, but you had no idea why. Will you ever find out about the four little secrets in your roof?

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	10. Triple Stryke

Triple Stryke

You despised your village, and for a very good reason: they not only killed dragons, but the ones they didn't kill they trapped in battle arena to fight each other to the death. It was all for entertainment and bets, but it was just cruelty and injustice in your opinion.

So, you moved and isolated yourself from your village to avoid such violence…those poor dragons. And you even helped clean your conscience by rescuing a wild Triple Stryke, just like the one in the arena, in which you wish you could rescue too. But you were just too outnumbered.

And befriending and riding such a unique dragon really made you feel special, especially when you and your Triple Stryke became REALLY close…even to the point of becoming sexually intimate. You loved your dragon, and your dragon loved you. But ironically enough, your was very kind and submissive to you, but he was very vicious towards anything or anyone else.

It was because of his submissive nature towards you that you were literally always the one to call the shots, and you were feeling especially excited today.

You and your Triple Stryke had hidden out to take a nice nap together in the woods, but you got really aroused as soon as you woke up. And whether or not he was going to be asleep much longer, you were going to have fun.

He was sleeping on his side, so you carefully scooted over to his crotch without waking him and lifted his leg. You bit your lip at the sight of it, even thought this wasn't the first time you've seen it, but you just loved it each time. It was a fully unsheathed penis that reached three feet long, and had the same long and bumpy structure and black and yellow colors as his scorpion tails, and it sometimes split into three smaller penises when he's really aroused.

But for now, it was just a single erection, and you had no idea how it got this erected so quickly, but you weren't going to question it. For now, you slipped one hand under your kilt and the grabbed your dragon's dick with the other, lifting the head to your mouth to carefully lick the rather pointy tip.

Immediately, your Triple Stryke subconsciously began groaning in his sleep, and he even jerked forward a little to shove his length into your mouth. He failed, of course, but you weren't going to keep him waiting. You quickly took one foot of his three feet length into your mouth, and began sucking hard, all while playing with yourself with your other hand.

As you continued to bob your head, your dragon subconsciously started thrusting, not enough to choke you but still quite noticeably. And his grunts were getting louder the harder you licked. But as you pumped your fingers harder into your womanhood, you knew you were getting close when felt yourself twitch, and you couldn't take it anymore.

You effortlessly flipped the sleeping Triple Stryke over on his back, his throbbing dick swinging around a bit from the momentum, and you pulled off your underwear as you sat on top of him. You gently rubbed your wet entrance against his erection to stimulate more arousal, and it worked for both of you.

Your dragon still didn't wake up, but you could tell by the loose tongue and heavy huffing that he REALLY needed you, and vice versa. So, you aligned yourself above his three foot length, and slowly lowered yourself with practically no pain at all since you've been doing this for quite a while.

You sank all the way down until he was completely inside of you, piercing you with his throbbing dick, and you instantly started bouncing up and down. He was already bumping your cervix, which miraculously sent you over the edge much quicker than you expected. Sure, you were close a little bit ago, but this was a new record as far as you knew.

But as you rode out your pleasurable climax, your Triple Stryke suddenly awoke from his wet dreams, and he stared at you with such fire in his eyes in which you've never seen before. It was the fire of lust and dominance.

Unlike every other time you've had sex, your Triple Stryke was going to be the alpha, and he wasn't going to be alpha from the bottom. So, he suddenly flipped over and pinned you to the ground, turning you with himself still inside to plant you on your hands and knees.

This new behavior certainly took you by surprise, and you cried out when your dragon started ramming you at faster speeds than with you started. He was an absolute animal this time, and you were honestly really scared because this has never happened before. You always called the shots, but you now figured you probably shouldn't have underestimated such a rare dragon.

You thought he couldn't be any deeper compared to when you were sitting on him, but the Triple Strike proved you wrong as he was now pushing way past your cervix. But it was about to get even better when you felt something very familiar: his penis split into three, just like his tail, and they somehow grew longer and allowed them to literally bang all the way into your womb.

He's split into three a few times before, but he's never gone this deep…not that you hated it.

Soon, the three penises were thrusting into you at unsynchronized, unimaginable speeds, and his pincers suddenly grabbed your arms to hold you in place as his thrusts grew faster.

And he eventually slowed when you climaxed for a second time, your tightly clinching walls causing him to finally cum as well. Load after load of semen pumped into you from the three-way split dick, so much so that the sticky goop started leaking out of you.

You and your Triple Stryke remained there in hot, huffing messes while your limbs shook and he was huffing deeply with his tongue hanging out.

"You know…you can…be alpha too from now on," you grunted meekly, smiling up at him and he smiled back, cooing before licking your face.

Yeah, it only seemed fair if both you and your unique partner could call the shots whenever you pleased.

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	11. Scauldron

Scauldron

Being out at sea was your favorite thing ever, as just the salty smell, the warm sunlight, and gentle sea breeze were always relaxing when out on your boat. It was a small vessel compared to most Viking ships, but you built it yourself and it was very fast out on the water.

Today, you were just lying flat on your back out on the deck, your hands behind your head and your legs crossed, as you basked in the afternoon sun. It was occasionally comfortable enough to lull you to sleep, and today was no exception.

You soon found yourself yawning and your eyes were getting pretty droopy, so you adjusted to get even more comfortable and closed your eyes. But after you let your guard down, something large and green came up close to the surface and started lurking beneath your boat.

Quietly and carefully, a large Scauldron raised his head out of the water and spotted your vessel on top of the water, and he grinned and emitted a low growl from his throat when he saw your unsuspecting form.

You didn't even notice the faint splashing or growling, as you were already so deep in sleep, so you were completely vulnerable to a killing blast of scalding hot water and you didn't even know it!

But the blast of water never came, as the Scauldron carefully grabbed the side of your boat and barely tipped it, still preventing you from waking up, and he lowered his head down to you. The water dragon started sniffing at your chest, and soon enough started to bite and pull at your tunic, removing it without waking you up.

Your breasts were then exposed, and you subconsciously shivered to the gentle breeze on your torso. But you then moaned and jerked slightly when the Scauldron started licking your breasts rather hard, biting your nipples a few times to see if he could find any milk. He quickly grew inpatient when he did not get any of the desired juices, and just took your entire left breast into his mouth, squeezing it between his teeth and licking even more desperately.

This harsh bite finally woke you up, and you shrieked when you saw the large Scauldron head right in front of you, but he never let go of your breast and looked back at you while continuing to bite and suck.

"A-are you going to e-eat me?" you whimpered, and the dragon replied with another hard bite, making you moan out louder. You suddenly grabbed your other breast and pressed down on the dragon's head with your other hand.

This took the Scauldron by surprise, as he finally let go and looked at you in confusion. You stared back up and smiled sheepishly.

"N-no…i-it felt good…don't stop," you begged with nervous laughter, and the dragon understood and licked his lips. And he then took you by surprise again and went down to your hips, stuffing his nose between your legs and immediately catching a strong whiff of your scent.

He quickly lifted your skirt with his nose and started licking at your slit, even though he still couldn't get to it with your underwear in the way. But you could almost already feel him licking your clit, which drove you mad, so you immediately went to work on removing your underwear.

Once it was barely even past your knees, the Scauldron shoved his head back into your crotch and licked even faster and harder at your womanhood, making you stick your tongue out and arch your back. He tried to get deeper by beginning to crawl onto the boat, which pushed it down into the water a bit, but neither of your cared.

He was breathing heavily soon when his tongue bumped your cervix, enjoying your taste when he sensed you were nearing your climax…but he couldn't have you releasing just yet. So, he soon removed his plump tongue and motioned downwards, and it took you a moment to realize what he was referring to. But once you saw it, your stomach churned.

Now unsheathed from between his legs was a three foot long penis with shimmering aquamarine scales, and running down the middle were two spiky sails on the top and bottom, just like on the back of a fish.

You had no idea if it was going to fit or not, but you couldn't take it anymore. This Scauldron had already given you enough pleasure, and now you just wanted him to fuck you.

You quickly stood up and finally removed your skirt and underwear, now leaving you completely naked, and you carefully stepped over the wooden railing of your ship, holding onto the poles and spreading your legs out as far you could.

The Scauldron wasted no time in positioning himself by pulling himself up onto the boat even more, and he hastily shoved all three feet of himself into you; you couldn't see it, but the spiky sails easily tore and your virgin walls, and blood was dripping from you. But you still didn't care.

You didn't even care that the entire boat started to rock back and forth when he started thrusting, risking a capsize. You just focused on the intense pleasure, as the pain faded away almost as soon as he was inside you.

"Oh yes, fuck me! Fuck me with the strength of the ocean!" you begged and lost your footing between the railing when you couldn't hold your legs up anymore, and both you and the Scauldron were now huffing and moaning loudly while sticking your tongues out.

And he tried to do as you asked by thrusting even harder and faster, rocking to boat to the point of filling the deck with water, and he tried to get farther up into you by also flapping his huge wings.

And soon enough, you climaxed hard enough to send the dragon over the edge immediately afterwards. He thrusting one last time and roared out, leaving deep claw marks in your boat to get deeper, and each pump of semen was large and completely filled your womb to the brim. Some of the sperm even leaked out when the Scauldron slowly started pulling himself out, but your stomach was still very bloated.

Once you stepped back over the railing, the dragon fell back into the water and you reached a hand out to gently pet his head.

Yup, you loved the ocean.

* * *

 **If you have any dragon mating requests, send 'em to me!**


	12. Boneknapper

Boneknapper

The Boneknapper was one of, if not the most, feared creatures in your village. It was rarely seen, and those who had seen it didn't live to tell the tale…or so they say.

Your village really was full of idiots, as they figured in order to prevent the single mysterious dragon that always attacked from killing people and stealing livestock was to offer a sacrifice—a virgin sacrifice. Yes, once every month, an offering of a young virgin woman was placed just outside the village for the beast to enjoy himself.

As stupid as the idea was, it surprisingly worked…but you really wished it didn't now because you just reached the certain age, which meant it was your turn to be sacrificed next. Luckily, no woman had ever been killed after sex with the Boneknapper, but they all came back almost completely unable to walk for a few weeks.

Yeah, you really weren't looking forward to this. But whether or not you wanted to go through with it, you had no choice as the strongest men in your village lead you to the "Offering Pole" on the borders, just like they have with the other women, and they stripped your naked before chaining your arms around the thick and tall wooden, and they shackled a special contraption to your ankles that kept your legs spread with a metal rod.

Basically, you couldn't resist if you wanted to. No women before ever has either.

Soon, everyone left to hide in their houses like cowards, as you waited out in the cold night, completely bare and vulnerable. And even though you were never there to witness someone get raped by the Boneknapper, but you were sure it shouldn't take this long for them to long to arrive, and you were starting to get impatient. Not because you wanted sex, but just because you wanted to get the pain and humiliation over with.

"My Gods…I'm surrounded by idiots," you growled in frustration, and started to fiddle with the chains on your wrists, but nothing help to free you. You were stuck, and you would be stuck there for quite a while.

But before you knew it, you heard a rather skin-chilling warbling roar echo throughout the night sky, and you frantically glanced around to find the Boneknapper. It was easier said than done since you couldn't see in the dark, even with the help of a bright full moon and no clouds to block it. But you still couldn't find it.

Though, it certainly didn't take long for the dragon to show himself, as he was much larger than you though…which terrified you because you doubted he would actually fit inside you. You had no idea what to expect.

The Boneknapper's green eyes were bright, and he glared at you in curiosity, growling deeply and making rattling noises from the bones on his body when he shook a little. He slowly walked up to you, walking all around to obverse you closely, and you realized he like what he saw when you saw his lustful grin.

The bone clad dragon sat down by your side, sniffing your chest before beginning to tenderly lick your soft breasts with his long and plump black tongue. And you couldn't control yourself, even though you knew it was wrong, but it just felt so good that you started moaning.

He soon started nibbling at your nipples too, which definitely hurt but he continued to bite and lick. You felt your nether regions warm up from the stimulation on your chest, and once your juices started to drip, the boney dragon growled when he caught your sweet scent.

The slits for his pupils slimmed even more, as he pulled his head back and walked back around you, lowering his head to sniff your vulnerable slit. He knew that you were no different from the virgin sacrifices before him, as you could never fight him with the rod keeping your legs apart, and he LOVED it.

He started licking at your exposed slit, arousing some louder moans from you, breathing slowly while tilting his head to try and push his tongue in deeper. And he was successful. His tongue was nice and sponge-like, causing no pain for you as it just felt heavenly when he pumped it into you hungrily. He even bit at your clit and ass by accident, but you loved it anyway.

It started to feel so good, they you were actually smiling and laughing, which you NEVER thought you'd do in a situation like this…but you started to realize that maybe this wasn't a situation, but rather an opportunity.

The Boneknapper was bobbing his head up and down while licking your womanhood from top to bottom, and you could tell by his huffing that was he was getting turned on by this. The real fun was coming up soon…and you were actually excited.

"I'm a sacrifice to you, so please, take my virginity," you pleaded meekly, trying to spread your legs more when you forgot about the shackles on your ankles, but your spread legs and pleading was enough to drive him mad.

You looked back when he suddenly pulled his tongue out, and even though your weren't satisfied with the fact that he stopped eating you out, you were still amazed at the sight between his legs.

It was a fully erected penis that reached an amazing five feet long, and it was thick and dark green, but seemed to be the one part of him that wasn't protected by a coat of boney armor. It was already dripping at the tip with some precum, and that just turned you on even more.

You lowered your arms down the pole to allow you to arch your back at an angle to expose your crotch to him at a better angle. The Boneknapper wasted no time in grabbing your hips with the claws on his wings, and he lifted you up before engulfing four of his five foot length in one swift thrust.

The pain was absolutely unbearable at first, and you understood why the women before you couldn't walk for a while afterwards…but like all miracles, the pain somehow turned into pleasure, even though he never waited for you to adjust and was already thrusting hastily into you as soon as he was inside.

Despite the horrible pain at first and the alarming amounts of blood leaking from you, you really enjoyed this and thanked the Gods it was your turn to be the virgin sacrifice. In fact, you might try to convince the village to let you do this again since no one was probably more willing than you to get fucked by the vicious Boneknapper.

Oh, and vicious he was. He was thrusting into you at inhuman speeds, and a large bulge created around your stomach each time he plunged himself into you undeniably awesome.

And soon, the Boneknapper shoved all five feet of his dick into you with a few of the deepest thrusts yet, and he released huge pumps of seed into you, quickly filling your womb and bloating your belly immensely.

As his claws continued to dig at your hips to hold you up on the air, the dragon remained deep inside you while you were both panting and your tongues were dangling. But you still wanted more.

"How about dessert?" you suggested with a lustful grin, and you suddenly felt the Boneknapper's dick inside you harden again as he started fucking you senseless once more.

Your village may by full of idiots, but they certainly had good ideas. Good ideas like this.


	13. Changewing

**Night Fury chapter has been re-edited.**

* * *

Changewing

Ever since Berk made peace with the dragons, you helplessly fell in love with Changewings; they were just so unique, with their abilities to blend in with almost any background, hypnotize its victims and spit burning acid.

And lucky for you, you befriended a handsome red Changewing shortly after the dragons moved in. You wouldn't trade him for the world, and vice versa.

But when you and your Changewing formed such a strong bond, your relationship went far beyond just friendship…you and your dragon fell in love. And with love comes intimate acts.

You had never had sex, and you somehow managed to give your Changewing enough signals to get him to understand what you wanted…but there was still one little thing: you had a certain kink.

So, when you were sure the whole village was asleep, you stole some chains from the blacksmith shop and chained yourself to the lowest support beam you could find in your house. But, of course, you had removed most of your clothes before restraining yourself, leaving only your thin night skirt.

The other part of your kink, which your Changewing hastily agreed to, was that you weren't allowed to see him. He would have to remain invisible the entire time, as to create more fear for you.

But who were you kidding? You were excited!

As you sat on your knees, your hands chained above your head, and the only light source being a small fire in the fireplace, you soon heard claws clicking slowly on the wooden floors. Your chest started heaving when your felt a hot breath on your bear chest, instantly making your nipples harden.

And before long, you felt something warm and amazing graze over your breasts, licking hard on them and making you groan. But when he started biting on your sensitive nipples, you couldn't help but gasp in pleasure.

The invisible dragon eventually stopped playing with your breasts, and you were growing apprehensive when you felt nothing else for a few minutes. But you were once again taken by surprise when you felt his breath between your legs, something being shoved in between your thighs and sniffing your wet slit.

You moaned and trembled, whimpering pleas for him to lick you. And he didn't make you wait. You felt the same warm and slimy object from your chest now stroking at your womanhood, teasingly and even roughly flicking your clit.

Your legs clenched tight around what you could only assume was his snout, pulling him closer to you and finally making him push his tongue into you. You threw your head back and shrieked from the intense pleasure, and even started bucking your hips and raised your hips to help him go deeper.

Once he had a better angle, you felt your Changewing tilt his head to get even deeper, licking all around your sopping wet cave and huffing. Suddenly, your felt his claws grab each end of your womanhood, opening you even wider for him to plunge his tongue deep enough to reach your cervix.

You looked down to see your skirt lifted up around your belly, and you also saw your vagina wide open with his invisible tongue keeping it from closing. You couldn't help but stick your tongue out yourself, especially when your felt yourself growing very close to climaxing.

Your Changewing didn't want to wait for your orgasm, so he licked even harder and faster, almost immediately making you squirt all over his face. And as you tried to catch your breath, you saw him reveal only his face to you.

He looked straight into your eyes as his thin pupils began spinning quickly, turning into hypnotic swirls that you just couldn't look away from. And soon, you were under his spell, leaving you with a dead gaze. And once he was sure he had you under his control, his face turned invisible as a different limb became visible.

You may have been hypnotized, but you were still shocked to see his throbbing erection; it was a thick, bright red penis that reached a full three feet long.

You quickly sensed what he wanted, as you felt him grab your head and bring his erection to your lips. You didn't hesitate to start licking the tip, and you giggled when your heard him start to grunt. After soaking the tip with your saliva, you opened your mouth and slowly traveled a foot and a half down his length before stopping in order to still breathe.

And as soon as he knew that was as far as you could go, your Changewing started thrusting into your luscious mouth at a rather quick pace. You eventually began moaning to make him feel better, and you knew it worked when he suddenly started frantically thrusting.

It wasn't long before his dick throbbed in your mouth, pumping bitter semen down your throat. You swallowed large quantities of his sperm quickly, some swallows were even audible, and he slowly pulled himself out of your mouth.

As you did your best to lick most of the semen off of your face, you heard him walk around you, but when you turned around his dick was no longer visible. What was he planning to do now?

You soon found out when you felt him gently grab your torso, and he lifted you up to bring your back against his scaly underbelly. As he pulled you tightly against him, you felt something round prod your womanhood.

You had no clue what it was at first, but you put two and two together when it was shoved into you. Your Changewing grunted and huffed as he slowly pushed all three feet of himself into you, both of you remaining still and groaning from the pain.

But after a while, the invisible dragon couldn't wait any longer, and he began thrusting up into you at the same speed as before. He was already frantic and desperate, and so were you. Even after you both just came from the oral pleasure, you felt another orgasm coming on.

His lust was growing more and more intense, especially when he tried to get deeper by standing on his hind legs and thrust even faster. By now, he was plunging into your womb, even creating a bump in your belly with each push.

And soon, you both climaxed again, even harder than list time. Your Changewing let out a shrill roar and you shrieked once more, as even larger amounts of semen were unloaded into you and expanding your womb, stretching your belly to make you appear pregnant.

Your Changewing didn't pull himself out, for he just sat there and panted along with you from the intense loss of energy. And being so tired, he was no longer able to remain visible, soon revealing his entire red body.

Once he was visible, you turned your head and stared sincerely into his eyes, leaning down and kissing his nose. "Thank you. I love you."

And as if to show you he loved you too, he gently licked the side of your face.

You wouldn't trade each other for the world.


	14. Speed Stinger

Speed Stinger

You were in _really_ deep trouble now, as you ran across a solid frozen lake to get away from the pack of monsters close behind you. You tried to steal some eggs in order to sell them in your village, but it wasn't your fault that you lived so poor! You just needed to money!

That and Speed Stinger eggs were the rarest and most expensive items in your village, but you'd never actually stolen eggs before now, and you were completely inexperienced. This caused you to get caught, and now an entire pack of Speed Stingers was now after you, even though you'd already put the eggs back.

Unfortunately, you weren't nearly as fast as the speedy dragons, especially their leader, which stood out the most with his brought red stripes and head sail. It wasn't long before he roared and pounced onto you, pinning you down onto the ice hard as the rest of the Speed Stingers quickly caught up.

You shivered from the cold and the intimidating growl of the alpha, as he leaned down and sniffed your hair. Once he caught your scent, he cooed lightly against your ear and tenderly licked the side of your face. And all of the sudden, he bit the back of your shirt and yanked you back up onto your feet with ease.

You slipped on the ice before catching your balance by wrapping your arms over the alpha's back, which he grinned lustfully at you and licked your face again. It took you by surprise that you accidentally let go and fell once more, bruising your knees on the ice.

And you rubbed your knees to help ease the pain, something soft suddenly poked you forehead. When you glanced back up to see what it was, you were petrified. The alpha was fully aroused, so a three foot long green penis with a pointy red sail was now erect between his legs.

He tried to shove it into your mouth, but you leaned back and resisted. Your attempts were futile though when another Speed Stinger suddenly bit your neck hard, making your cry out in pain and allowing the alpha to shove himself into your mouth.

The alpha wasted no time in grabbing your head with his claws to make you stay in place, thrusting hard and fast into you while huffing deeply. All you could do was squirm and cry, as the pain in your mouth and shoulder were almost unbearable. And before long, you felt the Speed Stinger who bit your shoulder suddenly lift your skirt with his muzzle, burying his nose between your legs to tear your underwear off with his teeth. And once your slit was bare, he hungrily started licking your womanhood, now making you moan in pleasure.

You knew this was all wrong, but what you didn't know was that it could feel so good. You've never had sex before, so maybe there was no other better way…besides, getting fucked by a dragon is pretty hot.

You grabbed the alpha's hips to help him go faster and deeper, and it almost immediately made him cum when you sucked hard. Heavy load after heavy load of semen was pumped down your throat, and you giggled as you swallowed it all and cleaned some off your face.

Little did you know that the speedy dragons were far from being done with you, for you suddenly remembered the pleasurable feeling of one of the Speed Stingers eating you out, and his tongue was already licking harder. You moaned again and turned around, spreading your legs to give the dragon a better angle. And he was certainly able to get much deeper now, as his tongue plunged past your folds and explored every inch of your womanhood.

But just when you felt really close, the alpha suddenly roared and kicked the lower ranking Speed Stinger away, paying closer attention to your slit so that he could make you feel pleasure for himself. And he did just that be eating you out as well, his tongue was much bigger and rougher and you lived it. You soon started bucking your hips, and even gripped his head to push him deeper.

And soon, you finally came and squirted your juices all over his face, as he slowly lapped it all up. But again, they weren't done with you just yet.

The alpha grabbed your shirt once more in his jaws, quickly lifting you up from the ice and tightly grasping your hips with his claws. Before long, he was holding you against his chest, and you felt the head of his dick poke at your entrance.

You were once again scared, terrified of how much it was going to hurt since you were a virgin. But the alpha didn't care, and hastily shoved all three feet of his dick into you in one swift push. You cried out in pain, as it felt like your insides were being torn apart, and the alpha Speed Stinger was growling and seemed to be in great pain, too. But he couldn't ignore his instincts for much longer, as he soon started thrusting up into you.

Even though it burned like fire, you wrapped your arms tightly around the alpha, digging your nails into his skin when the pain turned into immense pleasure. And you knew the Speed Stingers were really fast, but you never thought they would such stamina for sex, too. Seriously, he was thrusting into at the speed of a cheetah!

As you bounced frantically, you threw your head back and grunted as the pleasure between your legs was overwhelming. And to make things even better for you, another Speed Stinger approached from behind, chittering softly at the alpha and making him slow his thrusts a bit, leaving you quite unsatisfied. The two dragons continued to growl and coo back and forth, as if they were communicating.

Eventually, the alpha gave a confirming snort and went right back to thrusting into you with inhuman speeds, allowing the other Speed Stinger to wrap his claws tightly around your thighs and he instantly penetrated your ass with his two foot erection. You screamed as intense pain hit you once more, but the dragon didn't wait for you to adjust and started fucking your ass with unbelievable stamina; though, it was nowhere near as fast as the alpha.

But like your vagina, the pain in your ass quickly became pleasurable, as you turned so that you could grab both the alpha and the lower ranking Speed Stinger's faces and hug them.

It wasn't long before the three of you reached your climax, and the two dragons somehow came into you at the exact same time, both releasing hot load after hot load of semen into your two holes. There was so much that some of it ended up dripping out and pooling onto the ice, both dicks throbbing and twitching inside you.

The lower ranking Speed Stinger eventually pulled himself out, huffing loudly as he limped away from the huge loss of energy. And right after the lower ranking dragon left, the alpha was soon thrusting up into you again, quickly beginning round two.

And as the alpha rammed your sensitive pussy again, another lower ranking Speed Stinger came along and shoved himself into your ass as well.

Given the large quantity of this Speed Stinger pack, this was going to be one _loooong_ night…not that you really minded.


	15. Thunderdrum

Thunderdrum

You had your own secret little patch of heaven. Hidden far away from your village on a beach was a very large tide pool, and it was always warm and bubbly due to a small underwater volcano nearby. It was like a relaxing bath, and you would always sneak away to have the tide pool all to yourself whenever you got the chance.

Today was no different. You snuck away from your village during lunch time, and it was a very warm and sunny afternoon, perfect for bathing in your tide pool. Once you arrived, you did what you always do before getting into the water: stripping naked as if you were taking an actual bath.

But you had to hurry since the sand was especially hot today, and you quickly tiptoed over to the pool, jumping up when standing on the rocks because they were just as hot!

Creating a big splash, you sighed in leaned back in relief of the pleasurable warm and bubbly water. Once you were in, you sighed and sank slowly into the soothing water, aimlessly spreading yours legs as they floated a bit in the water. You sighed and leaned your head back to relax more, wondering how this could possibly get any better…little did you know that it actually could.

As you were too distracted with relaxing, an adult Thunderdrum silently swam through a cavern and up into your tide pool, not even noticing you at first and vice versa. But when one of your feet sank a little lower and lightly tapped his head, you assumed it was just a rock, you awoke the dragon from his nap.

He looked up and growled at you for rudely kicking his head, even if you didn't know it, but he cooed when he saw your lovely naked form. He crawled further up into the tide pool and gently started licking your exposed belly.

You gasped and jerked forward when you felt something large and warm stroke your belly, and you were even more shocked to find that it was a Thunderdrum. You vaguely remember reading that these dragons like tide pools, but why did it have to pick _this_ one?! You were going to die for sure!

But as you waited for his giant jaws to chomp you into pieces, the dragon never even gave you a threatening look, as he was too intrigued by your soft skin to even consider killing you. No, he just continued to lovingly lick your exposed torso for a while.

You had to admit that it felt really good, and you might as well enjoy it if he really wasn't going to eat you. You moaned as his tongue danced over your belly, and you gasped when he suddenly started licking and biting your sensitive breasts. You leaned back again and closed your legs, accidentally tapping his neck.

This alerted and further aroused him, so he leaned down and spread your legs with his claws. Your pussy filled with more water when your legs were opened, and a few air bubbles from your once vacant womanhood quickly arose to the surface. You kinda knew what was coming next, but you didn't know what it would feel like.

But you soon found out when the dragon began roughly lapping at your slit, making you moan and grab his head to try and pull him closer. He quickly got the message and hastily shoved his plump tongue into you. As his tongue thrust into you hungrily, you involuntarily bucked your hips rapidly.

He once again helped you by pushing his tongue in even further, practically bumping your cervix and sending you over the edge. His trusts were so deep and hard, more and more air bubbles formed and quickly floated up from the rush. But when he felt your walls twitch uncontrollably, he suddenly pulled his tongue out just before you could climax. Unsatisfied, you cried and looked down at the Thunderdrum as he slowly rose from the water.

And when he stood over you, his belly covering you like a roof, you saw the amazing sight between his legs. It was a throbbing four foot long erection that shimmered with bright blue colors, and it had a line of spines running down it like the spikes on his back. It looked like it would undoubtedly hurt like hell, but…but you wanted it…so bad. You had no idea why, but you needed it!

And the Thunderdrum seemed to read your mind, as he wasted no time in pushing two of his four foot length into you. Yup, you were right. The pain was unbearable. In fact, you could tell that he couldn't stand the pain either due to the obvious groans and growls of pain emitting from deep within his throat.

But despite the agony, the Thunderdrum almost instantly felt pleasure and began thrusting frantically. And just like him, you could feel your insides twitch with excitement as your orgasm quickly grew close.

It wasn't long before you subconsciously stuck your tongue out and wrapped your legs tightly around the purple Thunderdrum to pull him deeper. And as soon as he felt easier access, he aggressively shoved the rest of himself in and tore you apart. But you loved it anyway.

His thrusts were inhumanly frantic, and your moans were unnecessarily loud. You were reeeaaally glad here was no one else around. You knew you were both really close to exploding…well, he did most of the exploding.

As soon as you orgasmed, his orgasm followed immediately afterwards. You felt countless deep, hot spurts in your womb when he came inside you, effortlessly pumping you full with semen and bloating your flesh. Some of it couldn't even fit inside you, and instead spilled out into the tide pool and created a faint white cloud in the water that slowly continued to grow.

After a few more creampies, the Thunderdrum finally pulled himself while huffing deeply. Your legs remained shaky, weightless and spread out in the water while you tried to catch your breath, too. But even though you felt absolutely amazing, he wanted to tell you he felt remorseful and gently licked your face.

All in all, you were going to visit this tide pool way more often, and you bet the Thunderdrum would, too.


	16. Whispering Death

Whispering Death

Berk had been harassed by a rogue Whispering Death for weeks, crops and animals have been burned down and stolen for too long. As one of the few mutual warriors in Berk, you hastily volunteered to kill the beast.

But catching this type of dragon wouldn't be easy and you knew it, as he spent most of his time tunneling underground and ambushing his victims. The best way to track this thing would be to do it alone, and to stalk his most used holes in the ground.

And after planning the perfect hiding spot and waiting for countless minutes…nothing happened; there was no sign of this infernal Whispering Death.

Eventually, you grew so bored that you suddenly felt the strangest urge in your lower half; you weren't against pleasuring yourself at all, so you wasted no time in reaching down to your inner thighs and started rubbing.

"Mmm…yeah…" Almost immediately, thoughts of dragons came to mind. Yes, you sometimes hunt them, but you can't help but thinking about fucking them; their giant dicks tearing you apart made you fantasize about what they looked like and how it worked.

But as you let your guard down, you failed to notice a faint rustle in the bushes nearby, and it was far too late when the animal in the brushes growled.

"Oh, shit…" you whimpered.

Turning around, you saw a giant pair of eyes full of rage, glowing through the waving leaves. And without warning, a huge pair of teeth lunged forward with a roar, latching onto your tunic and yanking into the Whispering Death's hole. And then it hit you.

This _is_ the Whispering Death. And he dragged you violently through countless tunnels before stopping in an underground grotto, finally letting go and towering over you. His silhouette was intimidating, as the moonlight hung over the small opening in the grotto's ceiling.

His spines rattled and hissed as he lowered his head to examine you, slightly opening his mouth to let his fangs graze over your neck. For a split second, one of your dragon fantasies came to mind, and you moaned as you felt his teeth on your skin. That moan triggered something in the beast, as he caught a whiff of the scent between your legs at the same time.

He growled and leaned closer to sniff your crotch, sending chills up your spine when you felt his hot breath. You whimpered when he pressed his nose into you, making him growl again, this time more lustfully. His tongue started pushing against your underwear and licked your inner thighs, making you tremble uncontrollably.

"Yes, yes, fuck me," you begged and started rubbing your clit even harder, but the beast coiled and nipped at your hand, instantly making your pull your hand away. He growled and looked directly into your eyes, as he suddenly ripped through your skirt and underwear, leaving you exposed.

You instantly bucked your hips up and spread your legs even more, breathing heavy to wait for his plump tongue to enter you. And he wasted no time in doing so. Quick and desperate, the Whispering Death flicked and dragged his tongue over your soaked pussy, growling lustfully as he aggressively ate you out.4

"Oh…nng…yeah…" you could barely utter, as you were exhausted by the growing climax. Despite barely stimulating yourself before getting caught by the beast, you were more ready than you thought, and you unexpectedly orgasmed; your knees trembled and your lower body plopped back down, your tongue out and your eyes rolled back.

The Whispering Death's licking eventually slowed and the fat muscle was draped over your cunt, his hot breath dampening your mons pubis and belly.

"Damnit, just put something in me," you demanded through clenched teeth, but you were immediately terrified when you looked up into his vengeful eyes. Whatever he was thinking, it probably wasn't good.

Not a moment later, he pulled his tongue away and straitened his upper back, revealing most surprising new limb; erected in the midst of his long tail was a two foot long, spiraling dick with a row of fleshy black spines from the base to the tip.

"Anything but that," you meekly corrected. But he clearly didn't listen.

He lunged forward and shoved it into your mouth, hastily thrusting half of his length without a care. Your cries were muffled as he spun around, his body and tail over your head, and his own giant mug back in your crotch.

His head and groin bobbed, forcing his shaft down your throat and making you gag, but you took it like a champ. You moaned in delight while grabbing his tail, helping him push deeper.

The back of your throat became really sore, as it was constantly stretched and poked with his thick dick. And soon enough, jet after jet of warm semen was pumped down your aching neck, but you loved it. It was so delicious and salty, like fish stew or something.

You felt yourself getting close to climaxing again, but the dragon pulled his tongue out and turned around. You couldn't take it anymore, and quickly got onto your hands and knees, waving your ass at him; you were just about to plead for him to fuck you when he was actually two steps ahead of you, and effortlessly pushed his entire length into your cunt.

The size and stretching was unbearable at first, but he was brutal with his animalistic thrusts, showing no mercy as he huffed with each push. You felt your belly stretch out when his dick buried itself in you, over and over and over.

Before long, his huffing grew heavier and he leaned down to gently bite your shoulder to pull you closer, and you felt his entire shaft start to swell.

"Yes, yes, yes!" you screamed as you came again, your walls clenching so tight around him that it sent him over the edge again, too. One, two, three, four, and so on…there was so much warmth inside, it was uncanny; even thirty seconds later, the amount of large spurts didn't cease.

And with his large size, the Whispering Death couldn't remove himself without hurting both of you; that, and his instincts prevented him from causing sperm loss.

But you were so exhausted that you collapsed onto your side, and the beast followed close behind, making sure to make you comfortable as you remained tied.

You had no idea how long you would be stuck together, so you started to drift off to sleep, but not before the Whispering Death lovingly licked your face and curled around you protectively.


	17. Fireworm Queen

**Alright, so, my first FemReaderxFemale Dragon. I'm actually really proud of this one. And I've got more good news: I will most likely be writing other FemReaderxFemale Dragon scenarious, so feel free to send requests for those, too.**

 **But the bad news is, I still don't know if I'll be writing any MaleReaderxMale Dragon or MaleReaderxFemale Dragon drabbles(sorry, boys).**

* * *

Fireworm Queen

You had hit another rough patch.

With most of the strongest scouts looking for a safe migration route, the nest was significantly vulnerable to predators. But more importantly, you were even more unguarded than you should've been, given your current condition.

You groaned at the thought of the contents of your bloated belly, turning over to lie in a more comfortable position. But they all proved to be helpless. There was only one thing that could possibly ease your tension, but the only way to access it was quite embarrassing.

As if she were reading your thoughts, your beloved queen growled as she approached, finally finishing her rounds of checking on the remaining egg combs around the nest. The Fireworm Queen knew you were her top priority at all times, though, for you were carrying her next batch of eggs.

Long story-short, you miraculously befriended the queen and her underlings about a year ago, and you and the queen fell for each other instantly; she also figured out a safer way to incubate her eggs: She would inject them into you through your womanhood, and they would stay there and grow for the next three weeks. The Fireworm Queen only put the eggs of the stronger workers inside you, though, for she wanted to be sure they would hatch without being exposed to any elements like the rest of the eggs in the combs.

It felt like a burden most of the time, but you loved your queen and your children unconditionally; however, like some previous times, the pain in your stomach made you beg to differ.

The Fireworm Queen wished she knew what you were going through so that she truly knew how to help, but human anatomy and biology was quite different from that of insect-like dragons. But that didn't mean she couldn't help at all.

The queen growled again, softly this time, as she grew closer. She lowered her head to your face, and stared lovingly into your eyes as you stared back with equal tenderness.

"I know you've already done this a half hour ago, but…" you paused, trying to gather the strength to finish your request, "…could you please do it again? It just hurts too much."

Just as you said that, some of the countless tiny babies in your womb turned around all once, stretching your already extended flesh once more. You jerked and coiled in response, but instantly straightened yourself when you remembered that this kind of movement would harm the delicate lives growing inside you.

The giant Stoker Class queen cooed in shame, waiting for you to signal her when to start with her "healing wonders." The reason those "wonders" you were usually so reluctant to ask for was because of how they were injected into your body; The Fireworm Queen's tongue contained a deadly venom that would effortlessly kill any human and dragon that came into contact with it, sans for dragons in the Stoker Class, who used the venom to reignite their fire.

The venom on her tongue was also what relived your pain, or at least a mild dose of it. For should she use one drop too much, you and the baby Fireworms inside you would surely die. But you never had to worry about that because she always knew what she was doing, and always knew just how much venom to give you.

And every time you let her inject the venom, you were helplessly pulled into arousal because the only way for her to get the venom into your aching womb was through your vagina.

The queen cooed while leaning her head down to your belly, gently grabbing at your tunic with her teeth and pulling the cloth up past your breasts; a soft yellow glow through your abdomen was revealed, as well as thousands of orb-like shapes in your belly. Your breasts were swollen and dark with milk, again, to which only the Fireworms that your gave birth to were privileged to. But since none of them have hatched yet, the only one able to access your milk was the queen.

Ever since your first batch of eggs, the queen had gotten addicted to your sweet breast milk. And this time was no different, as she licked your right nipple, careful not to get it covered in venom, which triggered some of your white liquid to leak out. She didn't hesitate to get a taste, and just lapped her tongue over your chest.

"Mmm, good girl. I guess I should reward you," you moaned in great delight, taking your boobs on your hands and squeezing, causing even more liquid from them and exposing it to the queen. She was once again hasty, as she dragged her tongue over your boobs and growled lustfully at the delicious taste.

Not wanting to wait for you to give her more, the Fireworm Queen quickly yet gently latched onto your left breast, squeezing it between her lips and sucking hard. You could feel the liquid being drained from your breast, and you absolutely loved it; she sucked so hard and fast, that not a single drop escaped her lips.

She eventually let go, knowing she should leave enough for the hatchlings, and was just about to latch onto the next when she noticed that you reached a hand down to your thighs.

She looked into your eyes again, and you took that opportunity to speak, "It still hurts…please…give it to me…"

The queen didn't hesitate to show her love for you, so she lowered her head down to your legs and lifted your skirt up with her nose; your painfully aroused pussy was now exposed, and the queen quickly began running her golden tongue over your slit.

It was so warm and wet, and you already started to feel the pain subside. But you wanted more, so you bent your knees and spread your legs, practically begging her to push in. And she did just that.

It definitely wasn't the first time she had done this, but her tongue always felt so big when giving you healing venom. And again, you absolutely loved it.

The queen growled deeply as she thrust her tongue in slowly, as to let you adjust, and the tip of her tongue easily pushed passed your cervix and into you womb pooled with Fireworm eggs. Her tongue started to become coated in venom, which was also essential for helping the babies inside you grow big and strong, and it spread throughout your torso to make the pain go away.

It wasn't long before the pain had disappeared for the most part, and that raised your arousal even more. You needed more.

"Oh, please! Faster, faster! Give it to me!" you begged in pure bliss, feeling yourself coming close.

The queen knew you were reaching you climax to, as your walls were clenching tighter and tighter around her tongue, which always triggered it to release to real dose of venom into you.

She didn't want to make you wait, so she picked up her pace to blinding and frantic thrusts; your breasts jiggled and the eggs inside your womb swayed, but not hard enough to harm them.

Your climax hit like a ton of rocks. You arched your back, screeching and flinching uncontrollably when you felt a jet of the queen's venom shoot into you. It really did work wonders, for the pain was now completely gone, and you felt nothing but bliss.

The Fireworm Queen pulled her tongue out before she could inject too much, and brought her face up to meet yours; you leaned up a bit to kiss her nose lovingly, and then you just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

She then lay down beside you, curling her long body all around you and gently pulling you close with three pairs of her many legs. She was your queen, and you were her wife. Nothing was going to change that.


	18. Night Fury 2

Night Fury 2

He may be a boy as scrawny as a fish bone and crazier than a Terrible Terror with rabies, but if Hiccup really did shoot down a Night Fury, you weren't going to pass up the chance to claim it for yourself. Finally, you would get the praise you dreamed of amongst your village, and more importantly, gain the attention of your ex-boyfriend.

Just the thought of that disgusting cheater made your stomach churn. But even after stabbing you in the back, he still remained in your heart…and your lower regions; you hated to admit it, but he still made you a bit heated down there. And that's why you hated him even more. You know you should avoid him like the plague, but you just want him to fuck you _sooo_ bad.

Just as you finished that thought, you fell into a muddy ditch.

"Damnit!" you hissed in pain, cursing yourself for not being more careful since the sun had just barely began to rise for the day. But as you stood and wiped the dirt from your clothes, you noticed something…off about the ditch. It looked more like someone took a giant spade and rammed into the ground, especially since the divot ran over a small hill ahead.

You trudged through the divot, taking notice of a few upturned tree roots and the deep claw marks in them. Continuing on, you looked ahead, cautiously this time, and climbed up the hill.

"Shit!" you exclaimed in terror, louder than you would've liked, when you saw the mass of black downhill. You tried to slow your breath to prevent hyperventilation, especially since nothing happened and nothing could be heard. Not even a single growl.

Slowly, you peeked back over the hill, being greeted by a massive black wing, followed by the equally large black and scaly body attached to it. After calming down, the next thing that caught your attention were the ropes and stones wrapped tightly around the creature, rendering completely immobile.

You then slid down the hill and hid behind a boulder, slowly creeping around it to double check if the creature was alive or not. But after a few moments of silence and stillness, you were certain it was lifeless—and that it was indeed the elusive black dragon no one had ever seen or engaged before.

"Hiccup did it. That crazy son of a bitch really did it," you commented with a hysterical chuckle. You carefully approached the beast as it lay lifeless and trapped, one wing tied up into a partial fold, its left foreleg tied back against its chest, and its left hind leg propped high up onto its side.

But upon further examination of its lower region, you couldn't help but notice a bright red object underneath the dragon's lifted leg. You stepped closer and leaned down to get a better look, squinting in the diminishing darkness as morning fast approached.

You almost gasped when you had just enough light to see what the redness was. It was the unsheathed tip of the beast's penis, which was really…hot?

 _What the hell is wrong with you?_ you snapped internally, shaking your head of any lewd thoughts before they could worm their way into your imagination.

"Alright," you concluded while pulling out your sword…well, technically, it was your ex's sword. Before you stole it out of spite, of course. Once again, the mere thought of him made your core heat up, so you squeezed your legs together in an attempt to improvise for the nonexistent friction.

Your eyes subconsciously drifted back down to the Night Fury's penis, and they widened when the red rod of flesh started inching ever so slowly out of its black sheath. It eventually stopped when the full head and then some was visible, and you were totally hooked. How was a dead dragon getting aroused?

You took a step closer, and were even tempted to reach a hand out to touch it. You knew this was so wrong in so many ways, but the growing arousal between your legs ignored every demand not to.

Your hand stretched out more, and you breathed out in awe as your fingertips barely touched it, "Even dead, you're totally fuckable."

In the blink of an eye, you found yourself on your back and desperately scooting away in fear, for the dragon proved you very wrong and suddenly awoke; he let out a warning roar of some sort and tried to kick you away, but to no avail since his hind leg was obviously still bound.

He huffed slowly after the rude awakening, and you rose, albeit shakily, to see if he really was awake. Sure enough, the eyes that were once closed were now visible, as brilliant yellow-green orbs stared back at you with slits of black.

You stared right back. Well, this just got a lot harder.

Speaking of harder, his penis grew one more inch when he took another deep breath in, seemingly smelling the air…or was he smelling you? you hadn't noticed until now, but you had grown a bit damp between your legs. But it was different this time; you weren't thinking about your ex, you were thinking about this dragon.

Something came over you in that moment; a switch between dignity and carelessness was switched. You knew exactly how to get attention and revenge.

"Oh, dear. The legendary Night Fury is as helpless as a sheep. How cute," you taunted while placing a hand on his hips and leaning against it, making the dragon groan and twitch in confusion. But the ropes showed no sign of letting go, so you were free to do as you pleased.

Doing just that, you reached down and gently palmed the head of the Night Fury's penis, making him hiss in shock, but it did nothing to scare you. You then began rubbing all around the tip, making more of his penis stretch out, desperate to be touched and squeezed.

You started stroking all the way up and down his shaft until it was all the way out, revealing throbbing veins and a length of two and a half feet.

"At least you're not small—among human standards, at least," you scoffed while getting down on your knees and taking the throbbing red dick in your hands. Before long, you were lining the tip up with your lips until it gently brushed against them; as soon as it began passing through your lips, the dragon let out a long moan of delight.

Taking this as a sign to take it farther, you pulled more of him into your mouth until he jabbed the back of your throat. But even then, you only managed to take a little less than a foot, which obviously wasn't enough for the beast. Not that you cared. You were going to have it your way, not the other way around.

Having said that, you knew he couldn't get too close to release, or else it won't be as fun. So, you pulled him back out of your mouth while slipping a hand between your legs to work up enough stimulation before the real fun.

"Alright, big guy. Help me out here," you instructed firmly and pushed against his side, signaling him to turn over onto his back. But given his current situation, all he could do was merely squirm within his binds, which did help through enough momentum into your pushing to get him partially onto his back.

It was enough to create a balanced enough area for you to sit at least, so you removed your underwear and lifted your skirt as you straddled him. The Night Fury continued to moan and groan, and his cock stood straight up and twitched for your attention. But if he was going to have you, you weren't going to make it easy for him.

You grabbed a loose rope and yanked just enough to wrap it tightly around his cock, creating a spiral out of the binds to make sure his entire length was restrained as well. He huffed in great pain when you squeezed tighter, but you didn't stop.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this—maybe," you reassured as you tied the end of the rope around his hind right leg to keep it in place. You grabbed the tip and bent it to rub against your folds teasingly, making the ebony dragon moan and huff even louder in desperation.

He hissed when the ropes grew tighter because of his cock throbbing to release, but the ropes you tied around him denied him that. Not wanting to wait yourself, however, you lined him up with your pussy and sank down until he hilted.

Both of you growled in pain, for he was significantly big and you were significantly tight. But you were both going to have to get over it because you sure as hell weren't stopping now.

You slowly rose a few inches before coming back down, placing your hands firmly on his underbelly for support as you began bouncing on his dick. The sight of your stomach stretching from the inside due to his large size turned you on even more, bringing you closer and closer to your climax.

Your hips bounced even faster and out of need for release, gyrating as your grew close. It wasn't long before your juices squirted out all over his shaft and dripped down his sides; you leaned back and placed your hands behind you, arching your back and tilting your head back as your tongue hung out.

But you laughed when you realized something, even though you knew you shouldn't be surprised since you had planned this: He hadn't cum.

"Aww, what a shame that you didn't get to release, too. I wonder why that is," you wondered aloud in painfully obvious sarcasm and mockery, to which the Night Fury whined.

But you didn't listen. You were quick to dismount him and put you clothes back on, but a twinge of guilt within your gut prevented you from returning him. You turned around the see the dragon's head lying flat against the ground, his eyes clenched tightly as his lips quivered in a way you assumed was a dragon's way of crying.

And that's when it hit you. You couldn't just leave him all alone out here like this; he at least deserves to find tree or rock to dry hump, right? You sighed and rolled your eyes in defeat, pulling out your sword again and reaching for a rope neat his hind legs.

The dragon quickly noticed this, though, and began thrashing to get away from the blade.

"Hey, calm down, for Odin's sake! I'm not gonna kill ya!" you snapped while yanking once more on the rope around his cock, effortlessly making him go still. Once he lay completely still again, you examined which ropes would help free him eventually, but not before you had time to get away; you soon found the right one and cut it with one swift movement.

"There. You're welcome, by the way," you growled before turning to run away.

What you didn't know was that you made a terrible mistake, and that the rope you cut was enough to set him free. Before you could even reach the boulder you hid behind earlier, the Night Fury pounced and roared, slamming you down onto your stomach with his claws digging into your back.

"Please, don't kill me!" you shrieked as he opened his mouth to reveal his gnarly teeth, and a noise grew within the back of his neck. Seconds later, he roared into your face in pure rage, expecting him to kill you right there.

But when a few more seconds past by and nothing happened, you turned your head to look at him and smiled sheepishly, "Guess it's too late for 'sorry', huh?"

Just then, you felt something thick and slimy land on your back, and you gasped when you realized it was his dick; it was no longer bright red, but instead a pale pink with a dark purple spiral from the ropes and blood loss.

Without warning, he sank his teeth into your shoulder, used one foreleg to grab your waist to hoist your ass up, his other planted firmly on the ground for support, and he rammed his entire length into your pussy.

Sure, you had taken his whole shaft before, but you did it slowly and on your own time; you couldn't handle his relentless speed and force as he slammed into you, and you helplessly cried out in agony.

Maybe fifteen or twenty seconds later, you weren't even close to a second orgasm when he was finally spent, filling you enough for his seed to leak out of you into a puddle between your legs.

He then pulled himself out and dropped you like a rock, roaring once more and flying away into the foggy morning woods.

"Sorry," you cried out meekly, knowing he probably couldn't hear you.

* * *

 **First off, the owner and creator of the cover art for this story and Dragon Empress is my talented and dear friend, WerlynTellsNoTales. Definitely check out his stories and deviantart account because his art is pretty damn good.**

 **Second, if you guys want, I will write drabbles about dragons outside of the HTTYD franchise. I'll accept dragons from Spryo, Eragon, Pokémon, or hell, even Pete's Dragon, and so much more. I'm hoping you guys will like this idea because I would love to expand a bit.**


	19. Saphira

Saphira

You never, ever thought you could be so lucky. The day you childhood friend Eragon returned to your village for a visit, you and the other villagers were simply amazed by the sight of his dragon, Saphira; she was such a beautiful dragoness, with her shimmering sapphire scales and eyes, her magnificent curved horns, her large membranous wings, and her surprisingly feminine physique.

You wouldn't know it at first, but you had hopelessly fallen in love with Saphira the moment you saw here. Little did you know that the feeling was mutual—well, that, and destiny has a sense of humor.

Eragon trusted you enough to watch after Saphira while he had to go on a business trip without her for a week, even though you were certain she could take care of herself. She was a giant dragon, for goodness' sake.

But that didn't stop her from becoming very close with you, and even revealing that she could talk to you. You were surprised, though, for you heard that only a dragon's rider could hear their thought's and vice versa. But Saphira said there were actually two beings who could communicate with her: Her rider and her mate. She admitted to hearing your thoughts the day you met, but felt too embarrassed to say anything because she had fallen deeply in love with you, too.

Again, what luck, right?

Ever since then, you two have been nearly as inseparable as her and Eragon, and that was a _really_ tight bond. And today, you both decided to take your relationship to the next level, however difficult or awkward it may be. You loved each other too much to care.

Saphira flew you out to a peaceful mountain range, as you clung to her back lovingly; she soon landed and you hopped down to find that you had arrived at the entrance of a large cave near the top of the tallest mountain. The high altitude created temperatures too low for growing much plant life, the breeze was frigid and difficult to ignore, and the land was barren with rock and snow.

"I-It's a little ch-chilly up here," you admitted shakily while trying to warm yourself by wrapping your arms around your torso.

"This has always been my favorite spot to contemplate and rest. I couldn't think of a better place to show my love for you, (Y/N). But I do apologize greatly for the cold," Saphira informed softly, her angelic voice music to your ears.

"I forgive you," you sighed lustfully, as you tilted her head up to look into her eyes, "And I love you."

"My scales rise every time you say that. I'll never cease wanting to hear it." Saphira lowered her head to get eye level with you, giving you a better look into her sparkling blue eyes. You lifted your hands to gently caress her chin, bringing her forehead close to yours until they touched.

You both closed your eyes and remained in each other's positive aura for many moments, but it never felt long enough. Saphira eventually pulled away and cooed, "Shall we?"

You nodded and walked in first, unable to see much at first in the darkness, until Saphira let loose her flames to light some torches; the light revealed a large nest of upturned dirt, boulders around the edges, and freshly picked grass acting as bedding on the inside.

"It looks so comfortable. No wonder you love it up here so much," you breathed in awe, trying to climb over the edge but it proves to be a bit too tall. Saphira quickly comes to your aid again, and carefully nudges you up with her snout. Despite her gentleness, you were surprised and toppled forward, rolling until you came to a stop in the center while lying on your back.

"Do you like it?" Saphira asked with great curiosity, as she climbed into the nest and circled you.

"Of course. It really _is_ very comfortable." To prove your point, you waved your arms and legs in the same way you would make a snow angel, and moaned in delight from the feeling of soft grass.

But then you realized something, "Where did you even get all this grass?"

"I had to fly all the way to the bottom of the mountain to harvest it. I don't normally have softer padding in my nest, but I knew you wouldn't find dirt and stone as comfortable as I do."

"You did this for me?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you, My Love."

You were honestly so touched by that; you've been together for nearly two years now, and Saphira was still very capable of making you gush, and vice versa.

Sitting up and placing one of your hands behind you for support, you reached out your free hand to once again caress Saphira's face as she nuzzled you. You kissed her nose, to which she responded with a gentle lick across your neck; she had already tried tiny nips and licks on you, and you still moaned in embarrassment and delight when she showered you with them.

This time was no different, as Saphira used a bit of force to push you back down onto your back, and continued to lather her smooth tongue over your neck. You shivered when she hit your sensitive spot constantly since she always knew where it was and how to treat it; her touch was always so tender. She eventually moved downward to your legs, which were bare since you wore a skirt today, and dragged her wet muscle up your legs at an agonizingly slow speed.

"Your skin is as smooth as marble. How do you get it so smooth?" Saphira inquired.

"It's a secret," you giggled and booped her nose. She shook her head and playfully licked your face to get back at you, but you were too aroused to start a tickle fight. So, you quickly went to work on lifting your tunic and bra until your breasts were not only exposed to the chilly air, but also to your soul mate.

It wasn't until after your nipples stiffened that Saphira gently slathered her warm tongue over them, going back and forth with each breast with each lick. You moaned and writhed with each stroke, and subconsciously reached a hand down to stimulate the heat between your legs. But before you could start stroking, Saphira quickly nudged your hand away with her snout.

"Please, let me make you feel good, My Love," she begged with a whisper, and you immediately complied with a deep red blush. You gasped and threw your head back when Saphira gently dragged her tongue over your slit, circling around your clit with more force that sent waves of pleasure through you.

"Ahh…o-oh…god, yes…" Your words were so slurred from your drunken bliss that you could barely speak clearly, and your mind went blank the mere second she finally penetrated you. She then gently grabbed your ankles and forced them apart to allow her better access, of which she quickly took advantage by tilting her head and getting much deeper.

"I can't hold on…much longer…"

"Go ahead. Let it all out, My Love," Saphira demanded, her voice gentle yet firm as an army commander. Her silky voice echoed through your head, and it was enough to loosen that knot in your core. You cried out in pleasure, as your hips gyrated violently. Saphira's movements ceased while her eyes were glued to your red-stricken face.

"I love you…so much, Saphy," you stated breathlessly, and the said dragoness cooed and giggled at the nickname you affectionately gave her when you first met.

Saphira pulled her tongue from your womanhood, and licked her lips as she tasted your sweetness; she knew you were falling asleep, so she made an effort to curl around you protectively without disturbing you.

She made sure you were tucked safely and comfortably against her underbelly before draping a wing over you, and she muttered livingly, "I love you more."

* * *

 **To prove that I am willing to accept any dragon outside of the HTTYD franchise, I have written this. This drabble was also requested by my dear friend, WerlynTellsNoTales. Thank you for the help and inspiration, Werlyn!**


	20. Dragonheart

**Like the Saphira drabble, this one is mostly fluff. Hope you enjoy it, though!**

 **Also, this was requested by my great friend(you all know him by now), WerlynTellsNoTales. I hope this is everything you asked for, buddy!**

 **Also, also, Kenethaur isn't a character in the Dragonheart franchise. Werlyn just wanted me use a different dragon in the same species as Draco, and give him a different name. If you want me to do more Dragonheart drabbles, feel free to ask me.**

* * *

Dragonheart

Kenethaur was the one true friend in your entire life, and the greatest lover you could ever ask for. True, you two hadn't ever actually been "intimate" with each other, given that relationships between dragons and humans were rare because they were considered taboo, but you were both always so open and comfortable with each other. You just never considered taking it to the next level…until now.

Then again, you only wanted to start this evening with a little relaxation in the shallow river out in the woods, and to just watch the sunset together; it was always both of your favorite time of day, and this time was no different. After slipping on your two-piece swimsuit, you walked across the soft forest floor towards a descent in the mud, where your draconic lover waited, half-submerged in the water.

The light of the sunset shimmered brilliantly off of his copper scales, and reflected even more so in his bronze eyes, which sparkled with love when he saw you. Given his large size, he was easily propped against the edge of the river with his forearms as support, and the water barely reached his mid-torso.

"Just in time, Love. The sky nearly turned violet without you," Kenethaur informed with a smirk, reaching a claw out to you as you began tip-toeing towards the water, but gasped and quivered when you set foot in the frigid liquid.

"Don't make me push you in," Kenethaur chuckled tauntingly, threatening to push you by gently pressing a claw against your back.

"Don't even think about it, Kenny!" you snapped while wagging a firm finger and scowling at him.

His expression of intentional jokes instantly dispersed into a deadpanned gaze, "I told you not to call me that."

"Well then, don't push me."

The copper dragon scoffed and rolled his eyes, bringing his claw back to his side as you slowly and reluctantly adjusted to the low temperatures of the water. Eventually, you made it far enough to walk into the water, but you hadn't gathered the courage to go completely under; instead, you slowly trudged towards Kenethaur, to which he brought down an arm to help you cuddle against him. You were angled just right, so that you could both get a perfect view of the slowly-darkening skies. Neither of you would trade this for the world.

But as mentioned before, the thought of taking your relationship to the next level never ceased to race around your curious mind. And at that thought, your eyes reluctantly traveled down to Kenethaur's submerged crotch, where it was now impossible to see the cloaca that hid his genitals due to the light refraction and little ripples in the water.

"You've been oddly quiet today. Is something wrong?" Kenethaur broke the awkward silence with his concern-ridden tone, making you blush deeply and instantly glance up at him with a sheepish smile.

"Q-Quiet? You think I-I've been quiet?" you stuttered uncontrollably.

"Now I _know_ there's something wrong. You only stutter when you're really scared," Kenethaur protested firmly, bringing a claw to your chin to get you to look at him directly, "Please, tell me what it is. You can trust me."

"You…you sure you won't get mad?" you asked, twirling your hair in your fingers nervously.

"I promise," he swore.

You took a deep breath in, "Well…by now, most people…when they've been dating for this long, they…um…get more 'i-intimate' with each other…"

You expected a long and awkward pause, and that's exactly what you received; you refused to look up at him before confessing, but you suddenly felt compelled to literally face him. Maybe it was guilt or curiosity, but whatever the feeling, you slowly tilted your head back up to find him staring down at you…but not with disgust or disappointment. You couldn't believe it. He was smiling, and the look of lust in his eyes hadn't disappeared.

"(Y/N)—is that what you've been so afraid of? That I wouldn't want to fuck a human?" Kenethaur teased.

"D-Don't say it like that!" you gasped in great embarrassment.

He cocked his brow slyly, "But it's still true, isn't it?"

"I-I guess…you're really not mad?"

"Of course not. I won't lie, I've been meaning to ask you about the same thing, but I wanted to make sure you were ready." Kenethaur carefully lifted you a little higher on his underbelly at that, and gazed deeply into your eyes while also admiring your adorable blush.

"W-Well, I am now," you quickly admitted with excitement, but quickly deflated, "If you want to right now, that is…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Darling," Kenethaur stated with a lustful sigh, and his eyes darted between your gaze and underneath you a few times. It took you a moment before you followed his gaze, and gasped softly when you noticed the half-erect penis trying to unsheathe itself; it appeared to be quite smooth and pink, not a single scale to be found, with just a couple rows of soft spikes running down its sides and a rather tapered shape.

"I understand if you're overwhelmed by the size and have second thoughts. I want you to be completely comfortable and on board with this," Kenethaur firmly yet gently informed you, grasping at your shoulders to pull you atop his chest. Your eyes widened as you positioned yourself on your hands and knees, unable to move from that position for a moment.

"Hey." Kenethaur's soothing voice once again broke through your wall of hypnotism. "I'll love you, whether you choose to stop or continue. I promise, there's nothing you could do to make me hate you."

You were truly at a loss for words. Before you met him, you never imagined yourself with such a devoted partner, or a partner in general. And here he was, offering himself to pleasure you and vice versa, and you sill failed to comprehend how you became so lucky.

"And you could never make me hate you," you stated lovingly, averting your gaze down to the growing erection just below you. Rather awkwardly, you crawled backwards until your knees came to rest on his inner thighs, and you went to work on handling his arousal. It was easy to tell that you were acting as a perfect aphrodisiac when Kenethaur groaned; growling through clenched teeth as you slowly pumped both hands up and down his thickening shaft.

By the time his penis was fully unsheathed, the tip had just barely breached the water; it was a solid foot long, and despite your fears, you were determined pleasure your lover.

"I-I'll…say it again…you can back out now if you want," Kenethaur warned between grunts, his desire nothing short of painfully obvious.

"No, I can do this, just…" you began as you raised yourself higher onto his torso until you were above his erection.

"Just what?" Kenethaur's concern returned.

"Just, please, be gentle…it's my first time," you answered with an even darker flush.

"With a dragon?"

"No…with anyone."

Kenethaur's eyes widened, "(Y/N), I had no idea I was going to be your first. Are you sure you want to throw your virginity away to a beast like me?"

"I'm not throwing it away, and you're not a beast. You're my best friend and the greatest lover I could ever ask for," you reassured while placing some comforting pats and rubs on his side, "I'm glad you get to take my virtue."

"Well, as long you're absolutely sure-."

"I am." He wasn't just cut off by your firm affirmation, but also by your vice grip on the head of his shaft; you slowly lowered it as you worked to maneuver your backside to guide him inside. It took a moment or two, but you eventually sank halfway underwater before you felt the tip press against your core; you both groaned as you grubbed yourself against him teasingly, and you could tell he was getting pretty annoyed with that when he bared his teeth and growled.

"Can't fight your instincts, Big Boy?" you taunted with a grin.

"Oh, if only you were a dragon…I would fuck you mercilessly until daybreak," Kenethaur growled in agitation, as his hips occasionally thrust upwards.

"But I'm not, so you'll have to be gentle and let me take my time."

Kenethaur was silent at that, for he knew you were definitely right. If he lost all control and followed his animalistic instincts, you would surely be torn apart and die. That was the last thing he wanted or needed, so he huffed and complied to stay still.

But in all honesty, you couldn't bear to keep him or yourself waiting; you know what you wanted, and you were going to get it. Slowly but surely, you finally pushed the tip past your eager and soaking walls; he filled you so damn easily, and he only got bigger the further down you went. It wasn't until you swore the tip breached your cervix that you couldn't take anymore, and the blood of your once virgin walls flowed around in the water.

At first, you were breathless and rather dazed, and you waited for the pain to subside before you could get to the real fun. You used your hands to supports yourself, as you slowly raised your backside up and then back down, only able to take in half of his length. You tried this a few more times, but faltered with each attempt to take in more.

"I-I don't think…I can take a-anymore," you groaned in defeat while raising yourself to the tip.

"That's fine. I know what you can do that will pleasure both of us," Kenethaur reassured while helping you get off of his shaft, and he then used his tail to raise his crotch out of the water, "Just rub it until you can't anymore."

You looked at him in surprise, "R-Rub it? You mean, you're not mad that I can't take it?"

"Of course not. Trust me. We'll both love this."

You nodded in confirmation while grabbing his cock again, and pressed it against your warm folds. A shiver ran up your spine when you realized how smooth it was, and didn't hesitate to start rubbing up and down his length. Kenethaur let out a shaky hiss of pleasure, as he felt the pulsating heartbeat of your walls.

He placed a paw on your back to apply more pressure, which caused his tip to brush against your clit perfectly. The sensation was overwhelming for both of you, especially for him when he started bucking his hips to let gravity do some of the work.

"I-I won't lie…I really, _really_ want to cum inside you…but I don't want to hurt you," Kenethaur groaned.

"I have an idea…I can still…take the tip…let me know when you're about to cum! I have an idea you'll love, too!"

"I'm close, Darling…it's going to be a lot…"

"Then let it out!"

Mere seconds after you shouted, you felt him grow and pulse intensely, which was a sure-fire sign that he was about to let go. So, you quickly adjusted his shaft and pushed the tip past your lips and into your warm walls. Kenethaur thrust up to shove himself in a few more inches, but it caused more pleasure than pain for you.

With one last pulse, something warm and wet shot inside of you mercilessly, and it expanded your insides with slow pleasure. You could feel your uterus grow with each generous pump of semen, and it was so warm and comforting that it made you reach your own climax. Some of Kenethaur's sperm leaked out and floated into the water aimlessly, creating a gentle white color.

You both sat in silent stillness, as he continued to ejaculate into you for another moment or so. You refused to disconnect, as you stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, (Y/N)," Kenethaur breathed before gently licking your face.

"I love you, too, Kenethaur," you repeated and looked down in embarrassment, "But, um…"

"But what?"

"Do you think we could…do it again?"

Kenethaur chuckled, "Of course, Love."


End file.
